Scheel
by LesMizerables
Summary: (Lanjutan Operating in Love) Sekian lama menjalin hubungan, Sakura dihadapi masalah yang mengancam hubungannya dengan Hinata. Kedatangan Fairy-san kembali yang dinantikan oleh mereka dll. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Awas ada Yuri LEMON! [Sakura x Hinata / SakuHina]
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance, Fantasy, Yuri**_

 _ **Warning! :**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typo(?), Bahasa informal, kebanyakan dialog #mungkin, Alur ngebut, YURI, LEMON buat keep safe aja, dll.**_

 _ **FF oneshot lanjutan dari FF SakuHina sebelumnya (Operating in Love) :D**_

 _ **Yang tidak suka Yuri, DLDR aja ya :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _-Sakura POV- only!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hubunganku dengan Hinata akan memasuki 1 tahun lusa nanti. Tidak terasa, perjuangan suka dan duka kami bisa bertahan selama ini, walau terkadang kami suka berdebat kecil dan cemburu satu sama lain, tapi cinta dan pengertianlah yang berhasil memadamkan suasana panas saat-saat itu.  
Aku selalu teringat masa-masa dimana sebelum aku dekat dengan Hinata, aku tidak punya teman di sekolahku, hanya Ino dan Tenten yang ingin berteman denganku. Aku kurang pandai dalam hal cinta dan selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh semua lelaki tampan yang pernah ku sukai, bahkan aku hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk merenung di kuil atau di rumah pohon yang ayahku buat, tapi semua berubah setelah seorang peri aneh datang menghampiriku dan memberikanku cincin yang awalnya hanya sebuah omong kosong. Peri itu berkata apabila cincin ini menyala saat aku bersama dengan seseorang, maka ia adalah jodohku, dan semuanya menjadi awkward saat cincin itu menyala pada Hinata. Aku awalnya membantah, tapi perjalanan demi perjalanan yang ku hadapi, ternyata aku akhirnya dapat menyadari, betapa besar cinta Hinata padaku, bahkan hanya dengannya aku making love. Baiklah, _flashback ini cukup memalukan!_

Pagi cerah seperti ini, biasanya aku sudah berada di dalam ruang kelas dan menghadapi aktivitas di sekolah, tapi tentu saja aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi, karena aku sudah lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya liburan panjang yang menemaniku saat ini.  
"Sakura-chan, ohayou!" ku dengar suara Hinata yang berlari kecil menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati kue dan acara TV membosankan. Oh ya!, biar aku perjelas lagi, saat ini aku tinggal untuk sementara di rumah Hinata, karena aku lelah untuk selalu membandari ayahku dan bahkan hikikomori, aku butuh hidup yang lebih layak. Lagipula, orang-orang disini tidak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Hinata, mungkin mereka hanya menganggap kami ini dua gadis bersahabat yang senang berkumpul bersama, tapi _itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya_.  
"Ohayou. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menghilangkan panggilan formal ' _chan_ ' itu." balasku dan mengelus pipi lembutnya itu.  
"Bisa tolong ambil titipan kakakku di rumah Ino?"  
"Neji? bagaimana bisa ada di rumah Ino?" tanyaku bingung.  
"Sudahlah. Cepat ambil dulu." gerutu Hinata dan menarik tubuhku dari posisi ternikmatku.  
"Hmm.. Wakatta.."  
Aku melangkah perlahan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, ku lambaikan tanganku kepada Hinata, tapi tidak ia balas, _menyakitkan bukan?_

Belum lama aku berangkat dari rumah Hinata, aku bertemu dengan Tenten.  
"Sakura, tumben sekali jalan-jalan, lagi debat sama Hinata?" cetusnya.  
"Hubungan kami lancar-lancar saja. Hehe.."  
Aku memang menutupi soal hubunganku dengan Hinata kepada banyak orang, tapi aku hanya memberitau Ino, Tenten, dan Naruto, bahkan orang tuaku dan Hinata juga sudah tau, walau awalnya ragu, tapi senang kalau mereka dapat menerimanya. Mungkin hanya mereka yang dapat dipercayai seutuhnya.  
"Setelah kau menceritakan tentang hubunganmu pada Ino, dia jadi agak aneh dan sepertinya berubah." kata Tenten.  
"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedih karena tidak memiliki kekasih, lagipula dia baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sai."  
"Hmm.. mungkin saja, tapi tetap saja dia jadi aneh. Ehm.. lupakan saja, Ja.. aku pulang dulu ya."  
"Oke."  
Setelah mengobrol singkat dengan Tenten, langsung ku hampiri rumah Ino yang memang tidak jauh.  
Dari depan rumahnya saja aku sudah dapat melihat warna terang bunga-bunga yang diletakkan tepat dekat pintu masuk, Ino memiliki toko bunga, jadi sudah jelas sebagai penarik para pembeli.  
"Ino.." aku berseru memanggil Ino sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu. Tidak lama, Ino membukakan pintu dan menyambutku dengan senyuman yang cukup.. aneh?  
"Sakura, ayo masuk." ajaknya dan menarik lenganku.  
"Ada apa?" tanyanya dan melihatku sangat detail.  
"Aku ingin mengambil titipan Neji untuk Hinata." jawabku.  
Ino tidak menjawab apapun untuk beberapa menit, tapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Oh, jadi kau masih setia dengannya?"  
Shoot! ternyata benar kata Tenten, Ino memang aneh, tidak biasanya dia membahas hubungan orang lain.  
"Ya.." balasku.  
Ino mengambil titipan Neji dan memberikannya padaku dengan cepatnya seolah ingin mengusirku secara halus. Bahkan ia tidak sedikitpun menatap mukaku.  
"A-Arigato.." entah apa yang harus ku katakan selain berterima kasih.  
"Chotto!" Ino menarik lenganku dan menghentikan langkahku.  
"Apa?"  
"Ingin ngobrol sebentar?"  
"Baiklah.."  
Ino mengajakku ke belakang rumahnya, tempat dimana bunga-bunga lebih indah lainnya berkumpul. Ia memang pintar menebak kesukaanku, ya.. aku suka bunga, sudah jelas dari namaku.  
"Sakura.."  
"Apa?" jawabku sambil duduk di bangku yang ada.  
"Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat kan?"  
"Tentu saja, baka!"  
"Lalu kenapa harus Hinata?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Lupakan."  
Aku akui kalau Ino memang aneh saat ini, tapi kenapa ia harus membahas tentang Hinata? padahal mereka baik-baik saja. Hinata dan Ino juga cukup akrab, kenapa seolah Ino jadi tidak menyukai Hinata?  
"Apa spesialnya Hinata?" tanyanya dengan wajah jengkel.  
"Sudah jelas bukan? dia kekasihku. Aku mencintainya."  
"Souka.."  
"Kau ini kenapa?"  
"Entahlah."  
Mata Ino menunjukkan sinar mata yang tidak jelas, perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca.  
"Sebaiknya ceritakan saja padaku semua keluhanmu."  
"Tidak.."  
"Ceritakan!"  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Ya.."  
Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai mengontrol pernafasannya agar lebih rileks. Bisa ku tebak ia akan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, mungkin ia masih tidak menerima lantaran baru saja ditinggalkan Sai.  
"Janji untuk tidak marah ya?" cetusnya imut.  
Aku mengangguk dan menyiapkan telingaku untuk mendengar segalanya.  
"Janji?" cetusnya lagi.  
"Ya.."  
"Kau yakin tidak akan marah?"  
"Ya.."  
"Apapun yang aku sampaikan, janganlah marah."  
"Cepatlah!"  
"Sepertinya.."  
"Apa?"  
"Sepertinya.."  
"Sepertinya apa?"  
Ino memasang raut wajah serius dan memegang bahuku.  
"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

 _Apa?_

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? kaget atau biasa saja?  
Ino adalah sahabatku, kami tidak mungkin akan memiliki hubungan melebihi itu, terlebih lagi sudah ada yang mengisi hatiku saat ini.  
"Gomen, Sakura. Aku hanya.. hanya cemburu saja saat kau bersama Hinata. Sekarang kau jauh lebih memprioritaskan Hinata daripada sahabatmu."  
"Aku harus segera pulang untuk memberikan titipan ini. Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu lagi."  
Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat ku lontarkan, aku bingung harus menjawab apa, aku terlalu dikagetkan dengan hal seperti ini.  
"Baiklah.." balasnya singkat sambil menebarkan senyum terpaksanya itu.  
Aku melangkah pergi dari rumah Ino dan segera pulang untuk memberikan titipan Hinata. Sesampaiku di rumah Hinata, aku melihatnya sedang duduk tepat sambil meneguk segelas teh.  
"Ini titipannya." sahutku.  
"A-Ah.. Arigato, Sakura." balasnya kegirangan.  
Hinata membuka titipan itu dan terpukau saat tau bahwa titipan itu berisi barang favoritnya.  
"Sepertinya ini dari Hanabi. Tidak mungkin Neji memberikanmu syal." ejekku.  
"Mungkin saja. Hehe.." jawab Hinata.  
Kami pun tertawa bersama sampai air mata kami ikut keluar, seolah suasana sedang sangat ceria.  
"Itu apa?" tunjukku saat melihat secarik kertas disamping syal itu.  
"Surat?" tanyanya bingung.  
Hinata membuka kertas itu dan membacanya, menurutku itu adalah surat, karena banyak tulisan yang tertera disana, hanya saja aku tidak dapat melihatnya.  
"Tidak mungkin." gerutunya kecil.  
"Doushite?"  
Hinata memelukku.  
"Besok aku harus menemui ayahku."  
"Mengapa? Soal perjodohan itu?"  
Mungkin aku belum menjelaskan maksud _perjodohan_ itu. Baik, ayah Hinata memang menyetujui hubungan kami, tapi itu hanya sementara, karena ayahnya tetap ingin Hinata menikah dengan pria pilihannya itu dan memiliki keturunan, sedangkan aku, aku bahkan tidak dapat membuahinya.  
"Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah dengan pria itu, aku hanya ingin denganmu, Sakura." gumamnya kesal.  
"Aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi kau harus mendengarkan apa kata ayahmu." balasku dan mengusap air matanya itu.  
"Semoga saja ayahmu tidak membahas hal itu." tambahku lagi.  
Hinata mengangguk kecil dan memelukku semakin erat. Saat ini, untuk melepasnya adalah hal terberat.  
"Bukannya lusa kita akan merayakan 1 tahun hubungan kita?" cetusnya tiba-tiba.  
"Tapi ayahmu memintamu menghampirinya." tukasku.  
"Aku akan berangkat sekarang juga, jadi semoga besok aku sudah bisa pulang." jawabnya.  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Tentu saja."  
Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Melihatnya mem _packing_ tasnya, itu rasanya seperti akan ditinggal olehnya lagi, tapi aku harus tetap berpikiran positif.  
Seusai ia menyiapkan barang-barangnya, aku mengantarnya sampai ke pangkalan mini bus. Berhubung rumah sang ayah sangat jauh, Hinata menggunakan kendaraan umum agar lebih cepat.  
"Bahkan mentalku saja belum siap tapi kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku." cetusku.  
"Aku akan segera pulang sebelum lusa." jawabnya dan menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya.  
Aku mengecup dahinya tanda selamat tinggal, ia memasuki mini bus itu dan melambaikan tangannya padaku sampai aku tidak dapat melihat lambaiannya lagi lantaran mini bus sudah berjalan jauh.

 _Yosh!_ Aku harus dapat menahan diri sampai ia pulang. Lagipula, sepertinya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berselingkuh.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, sebaiknya aku pulang saja ke rumahku, kan tidak mungkin aku hanya sendirian di rumah yang bukan milikku.  
Setelah mengunci rumah Hinata, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahku, ayahku pasti merindukanku sekali.

"Papa..." seruku saat sampai didepan rumahku.  
"Apa kau sudah lupa cara menyebut ' _otosan_ ' atau kau memang melupakan bahasa Jepang?" ayahku membukakan pintu dan disusul dengan ibuku yang memasang raut wajah senangnya melihat sang anak telah kembali.  
"Sakura..." seru Ibuku dan memelukku.  
Ayahku mengajakku masuk ke rumah, rumahku memang selalu sama walau ku tinggalkan hampir 3 bulan.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kesini? ada masalah dengan Hinata?" tanya ayahku tiba-tiba.  
"Tidak, Hinata diberi pesan oleh ayahnya untuk datang menghampirinya, dan baru saja aku mengantarnya." jelasku sambil melahap kue yang disiapkan ibuku.  
"Hinata tidak akan selingkuh darimu kan?" cetus ibuku iseng.  
"Tentu saja tidak!" gerutuku kesal.  
Tiba-tiba ayahku memasang wajah serius.  
"Sakura.."  
"Nani?"  
"Kau akan menikahinya kan?"  
Kalimat ayahku itu hampir saja membuatku mati karena tersedak kue.  
"A-Apa?"  
"Sakura, ayah dan ibu tidak masalah dengan hubunganmu dengan siapa saja, tapi kami tidak dapat mentolerir apapun kalau kau hanya menjalani hubunganmu itu dengan main-main." jelas ibuku.  
"Aku mencintai Hinata, bu!"  
"Maka bangunlah hubungan yang lebih serius dengannya!" balas ayahku.  
Ayah dan ibuku tidak mengerti berapa banyak konsekuensi yang akan ku hadapi kalau aku menikah dengan Hinata, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi tentu saja itu butuh persetujuan dari orang tua Hinata juga.  
"Gomen, ayah tidak akan membahasnya dulu sampai kau siap. Tapi kau belum menjamahnya kan?"  
"Otosan!"  
Sebenarnya aku dan Hinata memang sudah 'melakukannya' dulu saat pertama kali aku dapat menerima Hinata di hatiku, tapi aku tidak perlu membahasnya dengan orang tuaku kan.  
"Yasudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat." sela ibuku yang membuatku langsung berlari ke kamarku.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di ranjang kesayanganku ini, aku sangat merindukan suasana rumahku.  
Baru saja aku ingin memejamkan mataku untuk tidur, tapi itu digagalkan saat aku melihat kotak kecil di meja dekat kasurku.  
Aku membukanya dan seolah mendapat ingatan tentang masa lalu.  
"Cincin ini?" tanyaku dalam hati.  
Itu adalah cincin yang diberikan peri atau ku panggil ia Fairy-san. Sayang, Fairy-san mungkin tidak akan mendatangiku lagi karena menurutnya aku sudah bahagia, tidak seperti dulu. Aku menjadi ingat kejadian saat aku hampir saja kehilangan Hinata disaat aku mulai mencintainya, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
Ku simpan kembali cincin itu dan kembali memejamkan mataku untuk istirahat.  
Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

 _Apa akan ada yang mengancam hubunganku dengan Hinata lagi?_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Phew! Gomenasai kalau ceritanya jadi gak nyambung dari yang sebelumnya, tapi semoga menghibur. Mohon reviewnya :D_  
 _Next!_ _ **Chapter 2**_ _comingsoon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scheel**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! : Yuri LEMON, bahasa vulgar (Buat jaga-jaga aja apabila begitu jadinya XD)**_

 _ **Yang tidak suka Yuri LEMON, tolong dengan sangat untuk skip saja chapter ini :)**_

.

.

 _-Sakura POV only-_

.

.

Udara dingin nan sejuk di pagi hari ini membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku semalam, rasanya ingin sekali berlari keluar rumah dan melihat suasana pagi yang cerah, tapi semua itu tidak seperti apa yang ku harapkan.

"Hujan?" gerutuku dalam hatiku. Tidak biasanya pagi hari sudah dibasahi oleh hujan deras, jadi udara dingin nan sejuk tadi bukanlah udara pagi yang nyaman, melainkan udara dingin akibat.. hujan?

Cukup sudah! aku muak dengan ini, sebaiknya aku menghampiri ayahku dan ibuku yang mungkin sedang menghabiskan waktunya di ruang TV.

"Otosan..Okasan..." seruku saat melihat ayah dan ibuku yang tengah asyik menonton TV.

"Sakura.. pas sekali kau datang. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan." balas ibuku yang langsung memasuki dapur.

Aku melirik sedikit ke arah dapur, lalu menyusul ibu.

"Wahh.. yakisoba?" sahut ayahku yang tidak mau ketinggalan sarapannya.

"G-Gomennasai, ibu tidak sempat membeli banyak bahan, jadi hanya ini yang dapat ibu sajikan. Semoga kau dan ayah mau memakannya ya."

"Ah tidak masalah, bu."

Aku dengan cepat mengambil yakisoba yang disajikan ibuku dan segera memakannya lahap, begitu juga ayahku.

"Ibu, tidak makan?" tanyaku saat melihat ibuku tengah meminum teh tanpa mengambil sedikitpun makanan yang ia buat.

"Ibumu sedang tak enak badan, nanti setelah hujan mereda, ayah akan membawanya ke dokter. Jadi, kalau kau mau pergi, tolong pastikan kunci rumah kau bawa saja." jawab ayahku.

"Ah.. wakatta."

Setelah mengisi perutku, aku kembali ke kamarku. Walaupun hujan sudah berhenti, mungkin aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku di kamar, selain bosan aku juga merasakan kesepian yang menyiksa, Hinata belum juga mengabariku kapan ia akan pulang, sedangkan besok adalah hari special menurut kami, _yap.._ perayaan satu tahun hubungan kami. Terdengar seperti pasangan _straight_ yang merayakan hari jadiannya, tapi aku dan Hinata masih memiliki kesadaran diri, lantaran hubungan kami yang bisa dibilang.. _menyimpang_ , jadi kami tidak akan merayakannya terlalu meriah.

 _Kau akan menikahinya kan?_

 _Maka bangunlah hubungan yang lebih serius dengannya!_

Kalimat-kalimat yang ayahku lontarkan kemarin, itulah yang sampai detik ini masih bergema di hatiku. Antara bingung dan gelisah aku memikirkan kalimat itu, apakah hubunganku bisa sejauh itu dengan Hinata? apakah kami bisa mencapai keseriusan yang lebih lagi?, pernikahan misalnya?

Baik, mungkin belum waktunya aku memikirkan hal semacam itu matang-matang, karena tentu saja banyak resiko lainnya yang akan menimpa kami kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, dan aku tidak mau melihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya lagi, itu sama saja aku ingin membunuh separuh diriku. Ok, ini terdengar dramatis.

"Sakura!" teriak atau bisa dapat dibilang.. seru ayahku yang langsung membuatku berlari menghampirinya lebih cepat dari tenaga kuda.

"Ada apa?" jawabku sambil terengah-engah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. hehe.."

"Berhentilah mempermainkanku, ayah!" gerutuku kesal.

"Gomen..Gomen.. ini, temanmu menunggu didepan rumah."

"Siapa?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

Mau apa Ino datang ke rumahku?, padahal aku tidak memberitaunya kalau aku akan menginap di rumahku. Sebaiknya, ku hampiri saja dia.

"Ah .. Ino, ada apa?" sahutku basa-basi.

"Ehm..A-Ano.. S-Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku di rumahku sebentar? orang tuaku sedang pergi dan aku kesepian, mungkin kau bersedia meluangkan waktu sedikitmu untukku."

 _Bersedia meluangkan waktu sedikitmu untukku_ , katanya?. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu sama sekali untuknya. Baiklah, itu terdengar kasar.

"Baiklah, sebentar aku izin ke orang tuaku dulu."

"Ya.."

Walaupun malas, tetap saja aku tidak dapat menolaknya, Ino sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara perempuanku sendiri, kami sudah dekat sejak kecil, walau terkadang kami berdebat kecil, tapi senangnya memiliki kawan sepertinya. Jadi, aku ikuti saja keinginannya.

"Ada rencana dengan Ino ya?" sahut ibuku tiba-tiba.

"Begitulah, bu. Boleh?"

"Tidak masalah, tapi jangan berkeliaran sampai tengah malam."

"Baiklah.."

Ibuku adalah wanita terbaik dalam hidupku, ibu selalu memperbolehkanku melakukan semua hal dengan bebas, tapi dengan bijak tentunya. Walau bisa ku yakini bahwa pasti ibu sempat terkena _shock_ parah karena mengetahui kalau putri kesayangannya menjalin hubungan dengan tidak wajar, tapi senangnya, ibu akhirnya dapat menerima keadaanku saat ini. _Kyaa.. Okasan, daisuki yo_.

"Chotto!"

Baru ku angkat kakiku untuk berjalan, ayahku menahan bahuku.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ingat! kau sudah memiliki Hinata di hatimu, jangan mencoba untuk mengganti posisinya dengan orang lain." bisik ayahku.

"Maksud ayah itu Ino? tentu saja tidak, kami kan sudah sahabat sejak kecil. Jadi, tidak mungkin kami ada hubungan special, dan menurutku Ino itu..Ehmm.. _straight_. Rrr.. Ja, aku pergi dulu."

Ayahku menepuk pelan kepalaku dan kembali ke aktivitasnya, sedangkan aku, menghampiri Ino yang sedang menahan dingin karena bekas hujan tadi.

"Ayo!" ajakku dan langsung berjalan dengannya.

Perjalananku ke rumah Ino tidak terlalu jauh, walau dari rumah Hinata pun tidak terlalu jauh juga, tapi mungkin karena daerah rumahku ini memiliki banyak jalan tembus yang cepat, jadi aku tidak perlu memotong banyak waktu untuk sampai ke rumah Ino.

"Sampai!" seru Ino saat kami sampai di rumahnya, rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi dan gelap, hmm.. pantas saja ia kesepian, orang-orang di rumahnya sedang pergi.

Aku memasuki rumah Ino dan menyalakan beberapa lampunya, mungkin aku terdengar sangat tidak tau diri karena asal menyalakan lampu di rumah orang lain, tapi itu bukanlah masalah bagi kami, karena kedekatan kami yang sudah sejak dari kecil ini, aku sudah menganggap rumah Ino juga rumahku, dan sebaliknya, ia juga seperti itu pada rumahku.

"Jadi mau bersantai dimana?" tanyaku membuka obrolan.

"Kamarku."

"Kamarmu?"

"Ya.."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menuruti keinginan Ino dan memasuki kamarnya yang sudah diramaikan dengan bunga-bunga indah dan cemilan yang banyak. Aku menumpu kakiku dengan cepat untuk meraih cemilan yang menganggur itu, seperti yang ku katakan, rumah Ino sudah ku anggap rumah sendiri.

"Kau lama-lama sama saja seperti Choji." sindir Ino sambil menatapi lukisan aneh di dinding kamarnya itu.

"Kau juga lama-lama sama saja seperti Sai yang sukanya menatapi lukisan aneh." sindirku balik.

"Hey! jangan bahas soal dia lagi!"

"A-Ah.. Souka..Souka.."

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi, Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepal kuat tangannya.

"Ehm.. Doushite?" tanyaku memastikan.

Tapi Ino hanya diam.

"A-Ah, Gomennasai.. aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalumu, Ino. Gomen.." aku menghampiri Ino yang terduduk diam di kasurnya itu. Ku usap pipinya yang basah karena air mata itu, pasti setelah ini aku akan diberi _tag_ sebagai sahabat terburuk.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu? setidaknya agar kau bisa memaafkanku. Ino, jangan karena hal ini, persahabatan kita menjadi rapuh." bisikku.

Ino mencengkeram tanganku dengan kedua tangannya kuat, matanya terarah tepat ke mataku, tatapannya sangat dalam sampai bisa ku tebak apa isi hatinya.

"Sakura, apa.. apa kau menyayangiku seperti.."

"Tentu saja, aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat baikku, aku juga menyayangi Tenten dan Naruto, walau Naruto sering membuatku kesal."

 _Astaga.._ kenapa aku dan Ino jadi seolah kehilangan citra kami masing-masing, padahal tidak biasanya kami berbicara seperti ini, biasanya juga Ino dan aku sangatlah agresif satu sama lain.

"Hmm..souka, aku mengerti, hanya Hinata yang paling kau sayangi kan? baiklah!"

"Apa?" seruku kaget karena bingung dengan apa yang Ino katakan.

"A-Ah tidak.. bagaimana kalau menonton film?" katanya dan kembali memasang wajah agresif seperti biasanya. _aneh_.

"B-Baiklah.."

Ino mengeluarkan semua kaset film-film yang ia miliki dari lacinya dan mengambil salah satu kaset itu yang tidak jelas apa judulnya itu.

"Film apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Thriller, kau suka kan?"

"Ya.."

Ino memutar film itu di kamarnya dan kami berdua duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa lebar dan cukup besar itu. Sambil mengunyah lahap cemilan, aku menonton film itu bersama Ino.

Jika dapat ku ceritakan sedikit, awal film ini tidaklah terlihat _thriller_ ataupun menegangkan, bahkan aku malah sibuk dengan cemilanku, tapi setelah memasuki setengah jam film berjalan, ketegangan mulai muncul, adegan demi adegan semakin berubah 180 derajat dari awalnya yang ceria. Ino yang agresif pun menutup matanya karena tidak sanggup menonton adegan penyiksaan maupun pembunuhan di dalamnya.

"Kau takut?" iseng aku bertanya.

"Tidak!" bentak Ino sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Baiklah, ku akui film ini sangat seru, bahkan mataku sampai tidak berkedip melihat adegan penyiksaan yang tidak karuan itu, aku agak menyukai hal semacam itu.

"Kyaaa.." suara samar-samar Ino yang masih menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" baru sekitar 5 detik aku menanyakan hal itu, aku mendadak terdiam dan kaget saat melihat adegan film ini berubah jauh sekali dari sebelumnya. Yang sebelumnya memperlihatkan adegan brutal, sekarang menunjukkan adegan dua gadis yang sedang berciuman dengan ganasnya. _Tidakkkk!_ ini menjijikan. Hmm.. tidak seharusnya aku merasa jijik, karena aku sudah pernah melakukannya, oke, abaikan saja yang tadi, tapi begitulah kejadiannya.

"Berapa lama _scene_ ini berjalan?" bisikku pada Ino.

"13 menit.." balasnya.

13 menit? itu tidaklah ekstrim, tapi untuk sebuah film, 13 menit itu menyimpan ribuan misteri, bisa saja adegan itu semakin liar dan membuatku hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Aku meliat dua gadis dalam film itu semakin kacau saja, bahkan mereka melepas semua pakaian mereka dan memasuki sesi yang jauh lebih ekstrim lagi dan saling menjamah satu sama lain.

 _Glekk.._

Aku menelan ludahku dan seolah terpaku dengan adegan film itu, bahkan aku merasa otakku sudah tercuci oleh adegan itu, aku melihat Ino seperti melihat santapan renyah di depanku. Bagaimana ini? apakah aku mulai..mulai..

 _Bernafsu?_

"Arhh.." aku tidak kuasa lagi menahan napasku yang mulai terengah-engah seolah sedang ada di adegan itu.

Kejadian ini mirip seperti saat Sasuke ingin menjamahku, tapi ini semua tidak seperti dulu setelah aku memutuskan untuk tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan lagi. _If you know what i mean_.

Aku dapat mendengar suara samar-samar dari mulut Ino, aku menajamkan lagi pendengaranku dan mendengarnya tengah.. _Mendesah?!_

 _Cih!_ mengapa aku malah terdiam dan mendengarkan suaranya itu.

Aku dengan terburu-buru mematikan film itu sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih kacau lagi, rasanya sangat lega saat aku berhasil mematikannya. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat bagi Ino.

Ino berdiri dan berjalan seperti orang mabuk untuk menghampiriku, tatapannya menjadi kosong dan hanya menatapku penuh nafsu.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Hinata kan?" bisiknya dan mendorong tubuhku hingga tertahan tembok.

"Ino!" bentakku dan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, tapi _sial!,_ ia menahan tubuhku terlalu kuat.

"Hey! Ino!" bentakku lebih lagi, tapi Ino sudah mencengkeram tanganku kuat.

"A-Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Hinata." seruku membuat suasana seketika hening.

Entah apakah Ino sudah normal kembali atau belum, tapi ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan seolah mencerna terlalu jauh kata-kataku, tapi kalau memang sudah fakta, mau diapakan lagi?

Ino mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatapku aneh, aku tidak dapat menebak isi hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biar ku puaskan lebih lagi dirimu, Sakura."

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan tanpa bermain-main, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan melumatnya, aku tidak membalas ciumannya itu, justru aku memberontak ingin ini semua berakhir, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Hinata.

Ino berusaha memasuki lidahnya ke mulutku, tapi ku kunci kuat mulutku agar ia tidak seenaknya bermain-main.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau seme kan?"

Ino menghentikan aktivitas ekstrimnya. _Yokatta!_

Ia mundur dan mengambil kaset dari laci lemarinya, seperti sebuah kaset musik, ia memutarnya di alat pemutarnya dan menatapku seolah ingin menyantapku.

"Are?"

Aku kaget saat Ino memasang musik DJ dengan _beat_ cepat tapi rasanya musik ini perlahan mempengaruhi otakku dan membuatku menjadi.. terangsang.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tempat kami duduk tadi.

"Kau pasti tidak tahan karena harus bersabar sampai hubunganmu dengan Hinata menjadi lebih serius, sedangkan gairah seksmu mengganggu pikiranmu kan? Bisa ku tebak dari ekspresimu saat menonton film tadi."

"Apa? jadi kau sengaja memutar film itu? ku pikir kita adalah sahabat." bentakku.

Hanya saja, aliran musik ini membuatku terbawa suasana bergairah dan bisa ku rasakan, pemikiranku semakin kacau.

Ino membuka semua pakaiannya dan melebarkan kedua pahanya itu.

"A-Ah.." hanya suara penuh kaget saat ku lihat Ino masturbasi tepat di depan ku.

"Hmmphhh.. a-aku akan memuaskanmu, Haruno Sakura."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha menyadarkan diriku lagi, tapi kenapa pemandangan yang dipancarkan Ino membuatku kehilangan kesadaranku. _Okasan...Otosan...tolong Sakura!_

"Hmmphhh..Gomennasai..aahh.. aku melakukannya di depan sahabatku sendiri." ucap Ino sambil melanjutkan masturbasinya.

Melihat Ino mengoyak kencang lubangnya dengan jarinya itu, memberiku fantasi tersendiri, rasanya ingin sekali jariku yang tertanam didalamnya.

"Awwhh..." desahan panjang Ino saat cairan putih kental membasahi jarinya itu.

Ia membagikan cairan putihnya itu ke bajuku, tapi sayang, rasa jijikku benar-benar musnah, hanya gairah yang tertinggal saat ini.

"Sekarang giliranmu." bisik Ino dan menarik pakaianku dengan kuat, sehingga dengan mudahnya terbuka begitu saja.

Ino kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan perlahan mengoyak lubangnya lagi dan meremas halus kedua gunung cantiknya itu.

Ia juga memberiku _wink_ dari matanya seolah menggodaku. Awalnya aku sempat terdiam seperti orang lugu yang belum pernah melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi otakku benar-benar sudah tercuci dan gairah seks benar-benar menguasaiku. Disela-sela perasaan itu, hanya 1 kalimat yang bergema di hatiku. _Hinata, Gomennasai!_

Aku mendekati Ino dan menindihnya, kedua pahanya yang dilebarkan itu sekarang melingkari badanku, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan berciuman. Aku melumat bibirnya perlahan seperti yang pernah ku lakukan dengan Hinata.

"Hmmphhh..l-lebih l-lagi...hhmmpphhh." desah Ino. Terkadang Ino memang benar, mungkin gairahku ini harus disalurkan, dan mungkin saja saat ini gairah ini sudah sangat memuncak, memicuku untuk bermain agresif.

Aku melumat bibirnya itu semakin agresif dan liar, rasanya aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan kendali diriku. Aku memasukan lidahku ke mulut Ino dan melakukan _french kiss_ atau perang lidah ekstrim. Ino melingkarkan tangannya juga pada leherku dan memperdalam ciumannya, bisa ku rasakan ludah kami sudah tercampur dan menetes ke perutnya.

Tanganku tidak ingin menganggur, ku bimbing tanganku dan meremas kuat gundukan besar milik Ino dan tangan satu lagi meraih lubang indahnya.

"Ahhhh..Ahhhh...Hmmpphhh.." desahnya kuat.

Musik semakin mengiringi aksi kami, bahkan musik itu menjadi terdengar samar-samar, hanya suara desahan dan ciuman kami yang paling terdengar saat ini.

Sambil berciuman panas, ku masukan satu jariku ke dalam lubang indah milik Ino, tapi hanya dengan hitungan satu sampai tiga, jariku sudah tertanam dalam di lubangnya, bahkan tidak segan aku menambah dua jari lagi.

"Jadi Sai sudah menjamahmu dahulu?" bisikku.

"Hmmpphhh..lanjutkan saja..hmmpphhh."

Aku mengoyak kuat lubangnya itu dengan tiga jariku yang tertanam dalam, bahkan bisa ku rasakan tubuh Ino menggeliat ekstrim karena tidak kuasa menahan aksiku. Ku minimalkan rasa sakitnya dengan memberi ciuman panas lagi, aku benar-benar semakin agresif saat ini, menjadi seme itu menyenangkan.

Butuh tempat luas, aku mengangkat tubuh Ino dan mendorongnya ke ranjang. Ku jamah habis-habisan tubuh sexynya itu, dan tidak lupa memberikan kissmark di setiap sudut tubuhnya itu.

"Hmmmphhhhhhhhhh..." suara desahan kuat Ino saat cairan putihnya keluar lagi dan membasahi jariku.

Ku giring kepalaku dan tanganku untuk melebarkan kedua paha Ino, ku taruh wajahku diantaranya dan memberi ciuman kecil di selangkanganyna itu, bahkan tepat pada lubangnya lagi.

"Ahhhh...eehhmmmm..." desahnya sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya tanda nikmat.

Ku jilat habis cairan yang masih tersisa di lubangnya itu dan memberikan sensasi nikmat padanya sampai ku rasakan kedua paha Ino menjepit kepalaku agar terus memberi jilatan penuh gairan pada lubang indahnya itu. Bahkan ku hisap kuat lubang cintanya itu sampai Ino mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku membersihkan mulutku yang dibasahi oleh cairan kentalnya itu dengan mengusapnya di bibir Ino dan sekujur tubuhnya juga. Ino menggigit kecil bibir bawahku saat ciuman kami semakin ku perdalam, ditambah dengan tanganku yang tidak mau meninggalkan lubang indahnya itu.

"Aaahhh...Hmmppphhhhh.." desahnya disela-sela ciuman kami.

Setelah puas berciuman, Ino meraba-raba dibalik bantalnya dan memberikanku sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

"V-Vibrator?"

Ino memberiku paksa benda seram itu, tapi karena ia lah ukenya, maka aku nyalakan vibrator itu dengan kekuatan penuh dan menempelkannya pada selangkangannya itu dan perlahan ku masuki ke lubangnya.

"Aaawwwwhhhhhh..." rintihnya kesakitan saat aku memaksakan benda itu untuk memasuki lubangnya.

Ku hentak kuat benda itu dan lagi-lagi lubang Ino harus menerima masukan lagi.

Ino menggeliat seperti cacing saat ku goyangkan juga benda itu di dalamnya, ku bantu ia mencapai klimaksnya dengan meremas kedua gundukannya dan menciumnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Aaaaaawwwwwwhhhhhhh..." desahnya lagi saat cairan putih lagi-lagi keluar deras. Ino ternyata memang cepat mencapai klimaksnya, sedangkan aku masih belum mencapai klimaksku.

Ku biarkan Ino mengatur nafasnya sementara, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitinya hanya karena keagresifanku.

"B-Baiklah, gunakan ini." katanya terengah-engah dan memberiku benda yang tak lain adalah.. dildo.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Salurkanlah semua gairah seksmu padaku, Sakura." bisiknya dan bersiap-siap.

Aku memasang _strap_ pada dildo itu di pinggangku, _strap dildo_ ini sama persis seperti yang ku pakai saat _making love_ dengan Hinata. Tanpa memperlama lagi, ku arahkan dildo itu kepada Ino.

Ino meraih dildo itu dan memasukannya ke mulutnya seolah sedang mengulum 'pisang', sayangnya, aku tidak merasakan sensasinya karena ini bukanlah kesatuan bagian tubuhku, tapi aku dapat merasakan gairahnya saat melihat Ino berjongkok di antara kedua pahaku.

Setelah cukup lama mengulum benda itu, Ino kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. Tapi Ino mengubah posisinya, sekarang ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan lututnya itu, kurang lebih ini adalah posisi _doggy style_.

Ku masukan perlahan dildo itu ke dalam lubang indah Ino, walau awalnya aku sempat ragu, tapi ku paksakan dildo itu untuk tertanam sempurna di lubang itu.

"Aaaahhhh..." desah panjang Ino saat benda itu sudah tertanam sempurna dilubangnya itu dan perlahan ku mainkan pinggulku.

Bahkan aku langsung mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulku sampai ku lihat tubuh Ino ikut bergerak dengan liarnya. Tidak ingin tanganku menganggur, ku mainkan juga kedua gundukan Ino lagi dan mempercepat lagi pacuan pinggulku.

"Aaaaahhh...Ahhhhh...HHmmmpphhhh." desahan Ino tak karuan.

Ternyata dengan melakukan aksi ini, ini sangat mempercepat klimaksku.

"Aaahhhh...Aahhhhhh..." desahan Ino dan aku secara bersamaan saat bisa ku rasakan cairan kami ingin keluar. Ku tambah lagi pacuan pinggulku untuk mencapai klimaks kami lebih cepat.

Aku merasakan detik demi detik, aku semakin agresif, bisa ku akui, lebih agresif dari pasangan _straight_ yang sedang bercinta.

Aku mengeluarkan benda itu dan memaksa tubuh Ino untuk telentang alias berganti posisi.

Ku tindih tubuh Ino dan kembali memasukan benda itu, ku pacu lagi pinggulku dan segera mencapai klimaks kami.

"HHmmmpphhhhhh.." desah Ino lagi.

Ino melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku dan ku percepat lagi tempo gerakan pinggulku, semakin ku rasakan cairan itu akan membasahi kami berdua.

Saat aksi kami semakin liar, seketika aku teringat sesuatu..

 _Hinata tidak akan selingkuh darimu kan?_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kesini? ada masalah dengan Hinata?_

 _Kau akan menikahinya kan?_

Kata-kata ayah?

Ku picu pinggulku semakin agresif, bisa ku bilang semakin kasar, bahkan Ino yang awalnya merasa nikmat, menjadi kaget dan harus merintih bukan mendesah.

"Sakuraaa...aaahhhh..." jeritnya yang tak ku dengar.

 _Sakura, ayah dan ibu tidak masalah dengan hubunganmu dengan siapa saja, tapi kami tidak dapat mentolerir apapun kalau kau hanya menjalani hubunganmu itu dengan main-main._

Kata-kata ibu?

Setiap ingatan itu membuatku menggeratakan gigiku dan semakin agresif memicu pinggulku. Ino hanya memejamkan matanya.

 _Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah dengan pria itu, aku hanya ingin denganmu, Sakura._

 _Bukannya lusa kita akan merayakan 1 tahun hubungan kita?_

Kali ini kata-kata Hinata?

Hinata? Hinataaaaa...

"Aahhhhhh..."

Desah panjangku dan Ino bersamaan.

Kami mencapai klimaks kami bersamaan, ya..klimaks, tapi diwaktu yang bersamaan, aku juga sadar. Sadar.. sadar total dengan apa yang barusan ku ingat.

"Doushite?" tanya Ino yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Aku melihat cairan putih kentalku dan Ino yang membasahi kasur, aku pun sekarang menyadarinya.

Kata ayahku, ibuku, bahkan Hinata yang terus bergema di hatiku.

Dan satu kalimat yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikiranku.

 _Hinata, Gomennasai!_

.

.

.

.

 _Kyaaa! gomen..gomen..gomen.._

 _author gak bermaksud bikin story ini semakin tidak jelas. author hanya tidak mau terlalu terfokus pada lemonnya dan masih fokus dengan konfliknya :(_

 _Gomen..author sudah membuat readers bosan dan malas :(_

 _Tapi di_ _ **Chapter 3**_ _yang akan datang, author akan full fokus dengan konfliknya :D, jadi anggap saja lemon ini sebagai hiburan semata saja._

 _Oke, arigato minna..bagi yang setia dengan fanfict ini :) don't be silent readers ya, setidaknya berikan sedikit komen atau saran direview :D untuk author jadikan referensi.._

 _Sampai jumpa di next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Prolog)**_

 _-Hinata POV-_

" _Apa?" tanyaku bingung pada ayahku yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya itu._

 _Rasanya aku tak mampu menatap wajah penuh keseriusan ayahku itu, ayah memanggilku dan mengajakku berbincang, walau hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan yang akan dibahasnya. Soal perjodohan atau soal Sakura._

 _Sebenarnya ayahku ingin berbincang sejak kemarin aku sampai di rumahnya, hanya saja, kesibukan membuatnya menunda sehari perbincangan itu, dan sekaranglah waktunya._

" _Ayah heran saja, apa yang membuatmu mencintai anak itu?"_

" _Entahlah, yah."_

 _Ayahku mengusap dahinya pelan._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya kalau kau tidak memiliki alasan jelas?"_

" _Menurutku, mencintai seseorang tidaklah membutuhkan alasan, kalau memang harus, maka ku katakan, aku mencintainya apa adanya, mungkin hanya itu alasan jelasku."_

 _Lagi-lagi ayahku mengusap dahinya, bahkan menatapku sangat dalam._

 _Ya Tuhan, apapun yang akan ayah perbincangkan, ku mohon! jangan sampai hal buruk._

* * *

 _ **Scheel**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

 _._

 _-Sakura POV-_

Seperti biasanya, aku terbangun di pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang menyorot tajam ke arah wajahku, bisa ku rasakan sang surya ingin aku terbangun dari kasur sekarang. Ku angkat sedikit punggungku dan terduduk di kasur, ku rentangkan kedua tanganku untuk mendapat energi lagi dan menanti kesadaranku yang total. Sayang, belum aku berniat menyadarkan diriku, sudah ada hal yang membuatku tersadar total dengan ekspresi kaget tentunya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..."

jeritku saat sadar kalau aku tidak berbusana dan melihat Ino tengah memeluk perutku.

"Jadi semalam itu bukanlah mimpi?" gumamku dalam hati. _Shoot!_ aku baru teringat, kemarin pagi aku mampir ke rumah Ino, semua diawali dengan hal yang baik dan seru, tapi tiba-tiba satu kekeliruan kecil membuat hal baik itu menjadi buruk. _We had sex_ , ya begitulah bunyinya kalau dipikir-pikir. Bahkan beberapa faktor lainnya membuat kami menjadi tak sadarkan diri semalaman, sampai pagi ini aku baru dapat menghirup udara segar.

"Are?"

Ku lihat Ino terbangun, ia terlihat bingung dan melihat sekitar.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?"

 _BAHKAN IA JUGA TIDAK SADAR?_

"Hmm.. A-Ano, jadi.."

"Kemarin kita baru saja..Ehmm..ya kan?"

"E-Eh.. iya."

Ino mengucek matanya pelan dan menatapku dalam seolah ingin menyantapku.

"B-Bagaimana dengan.."

"Ia pasti akan marah." sahutku saat sadar kalau Hinata lah yang Ino akan singgung.

Aku tidak tau apa yang mungkin akan terjadi, kalau aku menceritakan segalanya kepada Hinata, apalagi kalau yang ku lakukan bukanlah sekedar hal jelek, melainkan buruk sekali.

Ino menghampiriku dan memelukku dari belakang, "Gomennasai, Sakura."

 _Gomennasai,_ katanya?, apa ia tidak berpikir tentang perasaan Hinata? _Cih!_

"Kenapa kau menggodaku kalau begitu?" tanyaku kesal dan melepas pelukannya itu.

"Aku hanya.. tertarik denganmu, Sakura. Mungkin dengan seperti ini, kita akan memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

"Tapi itu sama saja kau ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hinata!" bentakku.

"Kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan? bukannya kau sendiri juga tergoda dan bernafsu?" balasnya tak mau kalah.

 _Sial!_ benar juga kata Ino, tidak seluruhnya itu kesalahannya, mungkin sebagian jugalah kesalahanku, akulah orang yang bernafsu saat itu, dan aku jugalah yang mengikuti birahiku.

"Lagipula, Hinata akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura? memaksa dirimu untuk menyukai pemuda tampan lagi? aku ragu!"

Ku geretakan gigiku saat Ino berkata hal aneh seperti itu.

"Sakura, lepaskan saja dia. Mungkin Hinata bukanlah orang yang tepat."

Selain menyebalkan dan agresif, Ino juga juara dalam hal mengkritik orang lain, sedangkan belum tentu dirinya sendiri ingin dikritik, itulah sedikit alasan mengapa aku sering berdebat dengannya.

Ku pungut pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai dan bersiap untuk pergi, aku tidak mungkin pergi tanpa memakai baju kan?

"Chotto!" Ino menarik tanganku.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Sakura."

Sangat ingin sekali aku menolaknya, tapi mungkin aku adalah manusia terlangka di dunia ini, walau sudah dipermainkan, aku masih memberi belas kasihan kepada Ino dan mengikuti keinginannya, bukannya aku ingin sombong, hanya saja aku terlalu bingung saat ini.

"Baiklah, cepat pakai pakaianmu." jawabku ketus.

"Kau tidak ingin menjamahku lagi?" godanya yang membuatku jengkel.

"Ya tentu, aku akan menjamah nyawamu, Ino."

 _Ya.._ itulah aku dan Ino kurang lebih, kami tidak pernah menganggap masalah itu serius, sekalipun masalah besar tak terkendali. Bahkan, kami cepat sekali akur, jadi dapat dipastikan, persahabatan kami adalah persahabatan terkokoh namun tergila juga.

Setelah kami berpakaian rapi, dan tidak lupa tentunya kami membersihkan diri, kami pun langsung pergi dari rumah Ino.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah." jawabku bingung.

Yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Hinata, banyak hal yang menjadi beban dipikiranku, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hinata, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Hmm..mau sarapan?" tawar Ino.

 _Jackpot!_ itulah salah satu tujuanku pergi, yaitu mencari santapan untuk sarapan, berhubung di rumah Ino juga tidak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan, lantaran ayah dan ibu Ino sedang pergi.

"Ayo kita ke Ramen Ichiraku!" ajaknya yang langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Ramen Ichiraku adalah tempat favorit Naruto, aku jadi teringat saat dulu Naruto pernah mengajakku makan disana, tapi dulu aku terlalu meremehkannya, jadi aku tidak menerima ajakannya, dan sekarang aku menyesal.

Sesampainya di Ramen Ichiraku, aku dapat melihat banyaknya kursi kosong di kedai itu, mungkin pagi-pagi bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk mencicipi ramen, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Pesan dua ramen ya." kataku pada paman Teuchi, pemilik Ramen Ichiraku ini.

"Baiklah, nona-nona." balasnya yang langsung menyerbu bahan-bahan di dapurnya.

Sambil menanti ramenku datang, aku melihat-lihat sekitarku, entah apa yang ku harapkan saat ini, aku mungkin hanya terlalu merindukan Hinata, itu tentu saja wajar.

"Paman, ramennya satu yaaa!" sahut seseorang dan memasuki kedai ramen ini, wajahnya penuh semangat di pagi hari dan sepertinya ia memang pelanggan setia di Ramen Ichiraku ini.

"Naruto?"

Sudah ku duga, itu Naruto, memang siapa lagi yang akan datang sesemangat ini untuk mencicipi ramen lezat di daerah ini. Guru Kakashi? ia bahkan selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng aneh itu, Sai? ia bisa saja menumpahkan tinta melukisnya itu ke dalam ramen, Choji? sebaiknya tidak perlu dibayangkan. _Hey!_ mengapa aku jadi membahas orang lain, seharusnya aku fokus dengan pemikiranku tentang Hinata.

"Sakura, tumben sekali kau disini? tidak bersama Hinata? dan..kyaaaa." teriak kaget Naruto saat melihat Ino disampingku.

"Kau tidak berusaha selingkuh kan?" bisik Naruto padaku.

"Oh yang benar saja!" cetusku kesal.

Baru saja aku ingin meremukan wajah Naruto, paman Teuchi sudah membawakan ramen kami, _beruntungnya Naruto_.

 _Slurppp.. slurppp.._

 _Slurppp..slurppp.._

Suara kelahapan Naruto saat ramen memakan ramen.

"Tidak bisakah kau memakannya secara normal?" bentakku.

"A-Ah gomen, aku perlu energi untuk berbincang denganmu nanti." balasnya.

Untung saja kesabaranku masih penuh, kalau tidak, mungkin saja aku sudah benar-benar menginjak wajah Naruto. Hmm.. _tunggu!_ baru saja Naruto bilang bahwa ia ingin berbincang denganku, apa yang ia ketahui? apa ini tentang Hinata? semoga saja itu yang ia ingin bahas denganku.

"Baiklah, cepatlah!" cetusku kesal.

"Ya..ya..ya.."

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan membayar ramenku secepatnya, aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama disini.

"Temui aku di kuil, bisa?" bisikku pada Naruto.

"Usir dulu beruang pirang ini." bisiknya balik.

"Yasudah, itu mudah."

Seperti pemikiranku yang tak terungkap ini, aku berniat untuk membawa Ino kembali ke rumahnya dulu, aku tidak mungkin berbincang dengan Naruto soal hal penting di depannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke rumah Ino, ini kali pertamanya aku tidak mengenali Ino layaknya seorang sahabat, setiap ku lirikkan mataku kepadanya, yang ku tatap hanya sinar mata orang lain, bukan Yamanaka Ino sahabatku. Mungkinkah ini karena kejadian kemarin?

"Kau tidak ingin mampir lagi ke rumahku?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Gomen, aku harus pulang, ayah dan ibuku pasti khawatir." balasku biasa.

Raut wajah Ino yang biasanya agresif, sekarang menunjukkan raut datar.

"Ehmm.. Ja.." sahutku cepat saat Ino hanya terdiam tanpa meresponku, ku tumpu cepat kakiku dan berjalan pergi. Aku dapat merasakan Ino semakin jauh dari bayanganku, tapi tumben sekali, ia tidak menghentikanku.

Aku berlari dengan kencang saat ku yakini aku sudah cukup jauh dari rumah Ino, bisa ku rasakan hembusan angin dingin yang benar-benar menghembus wajahku sampai aku harus sedikit menyipitkan mataku, tapi aku masih bingung mengapa aku ingin sekali berlari, seperti ada perasaan yang menggiringku untuk berlari. _Apapun itu! aku harus bergegas_.

Ku tambah.. tambah.. dan tambah lagi kecepatan lariku seolah aku sedang dikejar, ya benar.. aku memang sedang dikejar oleh perasaan tidak jelasku ini. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan kecepatan lariku melebihi atlet lari terkenal. Aku terus berlari tanpa henti.

 _Duggg.._

Baru saja aku membanggakan diriku dengan kecepatan lari yang hampir menyamai pembalap itu, ternyata dengan mudahnya aku terjatuh hanya karena tersandung.. batu?

"Awh.. batu sialan!, perhatikan tempatmu singgah, Baka!"

 _Rrr_.. kenapa aku jadi memarahi benda mati? mungkin kakiku yang terkilir inilah yang memancing amarahku.

"Eh.. are?"

Kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang semakin aneh lagi, seolah teringat akan suatu _moment_. Apakah itu?. _Arghh.._ aku benar-benar tidak ingat.

"Sakura.." panggil Naruto yang menghampiriku saat melihatku dalam keadaan terpuruk ini.

 _Shoot!_ lagi-lagi kehadiran Naruto memberiku sedikit ingatan, walau belum jelas apa itu, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu dan mulai mengingatnya.

"Dari dulu kau ini memang gemar berlari ya? Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu menumpu kakimu untuk menaiki tangga ke kuil." cetus Naruto sambil membantuku berdiri.

"A-Apa? dari dulu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ehm, cepatlah!"

"B-Baiklah.."

Perlahan ku coba menumpu kakiku berjalan lagi, untuk berjalan memang mudah tapi untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kuil itu membutuhkan perjuangan dua kali lipat. Walau akhirnya aku berhasil tanpa membutuhkan bantuan Naruto sedikitpun, tentu saja sakitnya juga tidak mau kalah.

"Hm.. kau kuat juga untuk seorang seme, Sakura."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"A-Ah.. gomen..gomen.."

Aku melihat suasana kuil yang amat sepi itu, padahal masih pagi, tapi setidaknya udara sejuk cukup membuat tubuhku nyaman.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau bincangkan? kalau hal yang membosankan, aku akan segera pulang." cetusku ketus.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Ino?" tanya Naruto yang sontak membuatku kaget.

"A-Apa? K-Kami hanya.." jangan bilang kalau Naruto tau kalau aku dan Ino sempat 'melakukan'nya

Naruto menggaruk kecil kepalanya itu, "Ayah dan ibumu menanyakanmu, mereka menghampiri rumah Tenten kemarin, berhubung juga aku sempat mampir di rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Lee. Jadi aku tidak sengaja ikutan."

 _Otosan.. Okasan.. gomennasai_. hanya kalimat itu yang menjadi pedomanku saat ini, aku takut.. takut sekali, bukan karena takut dimarahi ayah atau ibuku karena tidak pulang, tapi aku takut kalau apa yang ku lakukan saat itu akan membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan orang-orang yang ku sayangi.

"Oh ya..ini.." sahut Naruto lagi dan memberiku secarik kertas.

Aku membaca kertas itu, kertas itu berisi sebuah pesan, dan itu dari.. _Hinata?_

"B-Bagaimana b-bisa.."

"Surat ini baru sampai kemarin, mungkin itulah yang membuat ayah dan ibumu menanyaimu."

"K-Kemarin?"

 _Oh yang benar saja!_ disaat Hinata mengirimiku sebuah surat, saat itu aku malah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain dan bahkan bercumbu dengan sahabatku sendiri, rasanya aku berharap ada truk yang menabrakku detik ini juga.

 _To : Sakura_

 _Sakura, apa kabarmu?_

 _Gomennasai, kalau aku tidak menghubungimu langsung._

 _Besok adalah perayaan satu tahun hubungan kita, aku berjanji akan pulang besok. Dan soal ayahku, akan ku jelaskan besok, jadi tunggu aku ya._

 _Daisuki yo.._

Ku kepal kuat surat itu, mataku terbelalak ke satu arah, hanya rasa pedih dalam hatiku yang masih bergumam, aku tidak mampu menahan pedih ini, rasanya jauh lebih pedih daripada kakiku yang terkilir saat ini.

"Jadi hari ini adalah hari perayaan satu tahun hubunganku dengannya?"

"Ya begitulah, Sakura. Ada apa?"

 _Astaga!_ Masalah berat apalagi yang akan mengancam hubunganku dengan Hinata?

Bagaimana kalau Hinata tau segalanya?

"Tau segalanya? apa maksudmu?" cetus Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tidak membaca pikiranku." balasku menutupi kebohonganku.

"Tapi kau baru saja mengatakannya dengan keras."

Sepertinya kemarin aku terlalu bernafsu dengan Ino, sampai-sampai aku jadi tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari perayaan satu tahun hubunganku dengan Hinata. _Baka Sakura!_

"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja padaku, setidaknya sebelum Hinata datang. Ku dengar-dengar dari Tenten, dia akan pulang siang ini."

 _Huh!_ sekarang atau tidak selamanya, lebih baik aku menceritakannya pada Naruto.

"Ehm..Naruto.."

"Nani?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitau siapa-siapa."

"Tentu saja.."

Rasanya untuk memuntahkan kata-kata itu sangatlah sulit, tapi aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Ehm..A-Ano.. sebenarnya.."

"Apa?"

Naruto memasang wajah serius dan menepuk bahuku, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Naruto bersikap seserius ini.

"Apa hal ini akan berdampak buruk?"

"E-Entahlah.."

"Sakura! cepatlah ceritakan!" bentak Naruto, biasanya aku langsung menghajar wajahnya saat ia berani menentangku, tapi sesuatu membuatku tidak melakukannya.

Naruto terus menekanku untuk cerita, aku ingin sekali cerita, tapi aku tidak mampu, ini terlalu memalukan dan menyedihkan, semua orang bisa saja membenciku.

"Cepatlah!" Naruto lagi-lagi menekanku, _Ah! tidak.._

"Aku berhubungan seks dengan Ino! apa kau puas? kami saling menjamah kemarin, tapi bukanlah atas dasar keinginanku, aku hanya tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku, semuanya menjadi kacau saat Ino menggodaku."

Naruto menunjukkan sinar mata aneh dan menatapku dalam, bahkan matanya terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang ku jelaskan.

"Baka! selingkuh dari Hinata saja sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan bahkan kau berhubungan dengan orang lain yang tidak lain adalah sahabatmu sendiri? apa respon Hinata kalau ia tau segalanya!"

Baik, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto semarah ini, dan yang ku bisa lakukan hanyalah diam.

"Entahlah. Maafkan aku." hanya kalimat itu saja yang dapat ku keluarkan.

"Hey! jangan meminta maaf padaku, harusnya meminta maaflah pada Hinata, dia lah yang kau tusuk dari belakang."

Ku kepal kuat tanganku dan ku geretakan gigiku, aku tidak mampu lagi berucap, aku lelah.

Naruto menarikku untuk segera pergi dari kuil, apa ia ingin aku menceritakannya pada orang tua ku? walau aku seme, tetap saja aku seorang perempuan, aku tidak memiliki mental yang cukup saat ini untuk menghadapi cibiran dari orang tuaku sendiri.

Saat Naruto menarikku menuruni kuil, ia pun tidak juga melepas tarikannya.

"Lepaskan! aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, tapi aku butuh waktu."

Aku dapat melihat Naruto ingin membalas perkataanku, tapi itu semua dibatalkan saat tatapannya teralih kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari kami.

"Hinata?" sahut Naruto.

 _Hinata?_

Wajah yang ku nanti-nantikan sejak dua hari lalu, wajah yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, wajah yang membuatku terus menatapnya, dan wajah yang paling ku rindukan. Rasanya ingin aku memeluknya dan menangis di bahunya itu.

"Sakura, aku pulang!" serunya sangat senang saat melihatku. Senyum cantik yang terukir di wajahnya membuatku tidak kuat untuk menceritakan segalanya sekarang, aku tidak ingin senyum itu hilang atau dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang 20 menit yang lalu, tapi aku tentu harus merapikan penampilanku dulu. Oh ya, Ino yang memberitauku kalau kau disini."

Ino? bagaimana ia tau kalau aku akan pergi ke kuil?

"Maaf kalau tadi sempat menguping perbincanganmu dengan Naruto, tapi kalau boleh aku tau, maksudmu bertanggung jawab tadi itu apa?" tanya Hinata yang langsung membuatku _drop_.

"E-Eh Ano.."

Sulit! Sulit! Sulit sekali!, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Sakura.." bisik Naruto dan mengangguk padaku memberi isyarat.

"Aku menanti..hehe.." sela Hinata.

 _Hubungan yang baik adalah yang ditanamkannya kepercayaan satu sama lain dan tidak merusak kepercayaan itu_. Sayangnya, aku baru saja melanggar kalimat itu.

"Aku.."

Semua kata-kata itu sudah ada di pangkal lidahku, hanya saja, untuk mengeluarkannya itu cukup rumit dan beresiko.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan terus-terusnya memberiku isyarat untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Tapi, aku tidak ingin Hinata bersedih, ia baru saja bertemu denganku, tidak mungkin aku menyemburkannya kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung ingin mencoba membunuh perasaannya.

Ku telan ludahku dan meyakinkan diriku untuk menjelaskan. Dan..

"Aku dan Ino kemarin asyik bermain suatu permainan, lalu karena tidak terima kalah, aku memarahi Ino dan tidak sengaja menyakitinya. Aku bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf kepadanya, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Ya kan?"

Naruto yang semula yakin kepadaku, tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya tanda kecewa dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya itu.

 _Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!.. Hinata, Gomennasai! aku telah berbohong!_

"Kalau begitu nanti kau harus meminta maaf, Sakura." balas Hinata dan tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat, senyum tulus, tapi senyum tulus itu akan segera memudar.

 _Hinata, kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau mempercayai kata-kataku?_

 _Aku baru saja membohongimu._

 _Aku baru saja menyakiti perasaanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu harus menangis lagi karena aku._

 _Gomennasai! Gomennasai!_

Semua kalimat yang bergema dipikiranku membuat mataku membengkak dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata, sudah jelas bahwa aku.. _menangis_

 _Aku tidak tega untuk membohonginya, tapi aku takut.. aku akui itu.. aku akui kalau aku takut akan kehilangannya._

 _Hinata, gomennasai!_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Siapkan lembaran tissue..hiks..hiks.._

 _Baiklah, mungkin author terdengar sangat curhat di chapter ini, ya..karena memang cerita ini dibangun sesuai beberapa kejadian yang pernah author alami. Ingat! Author bukan yuri loh -_-_

 _Oke, sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau chapter ini jadi menyimpang jauh dari ratenya, mungkin author butuh proses untuk mengatur konflik dan jalan ceritanya. :D_

 _So, Next! Chapter 3 comingsoong!_

 _Tunggu author di chapter selanjutnya ya :)_

 _Ada saran atau komen? bisa cantumkan saja di review, mungkin author tidak langsung balas, tapi pasti sudah author jadikan motivasi dan inspirasi :P hehe.._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Balasan singkat :P_

 _To : lupa akun ff_

 _Sasuke mungkin akan author masukan lagi, tapi belum pasti di chapter berapa dan gimana perannya. dinantikan saja ya :D_

 _To : shiina_

 _Wahh bagaimana ya? jawabannya itu masih dipikirkan saja ya :D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Scheel**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

Note : _Kemungkinan ada sedikit singgungan dari cerita sebelumnya (Operating in Love). :D_

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _-Hinata POV-_

Entah perasaan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini, tapi hanya senang yang dapat mewakili ribuan perasaanku saat ini tentunya. Walaupun hanya ku tinggalkan selama 1 hari, terlihat jelas pada raut wajah orang yang ku cintai ini, ia sungguh merindukanku, dan sebaliknya, aku juga merindukannya. Aku bahkan jauh lebih senang lagi karena Sakura tidaklah berpaling dariku, ia dapat menjaga kepercayaanku dengan baik. Baik, bukannya aku terlalu mengekangnya atau memaksanya untuk tidak bersosialisasi dengan teman perempuannya, aku justru memberikannya kebebasan untuk bergaul dengan siapapun, tapi seperti yang ku pikirkan di awal, ia tetap harus menjaga kepercayaanku ini.

"Malam ini kau sibuk?" bisik Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..tidak. Ada apa?" balasku.

Saat ini posisi kami berada kurang lebih ada di depan rumah Sakura, baru sekitar beberapa puluh menit yang lalu kami bertemu dan membuat drama singkat, Sakura sudah mengajakku mampir ke rumahnya. _Oh ya_ , tentunya ada Naruto yang ikut menemani, entah mengapa, sedaritadi Naruto menatap Sakura penuh keseriusan seolah ada yang sedang mereka sembunyikan dariku, tapi biarkan saja, mereka memang suka sekali ribut kecil tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kita kan akan merayakan satu tahun hubungan kita."

 _Kuso!_ aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah perayaan satu tahun hubunganku dengan Sakura, padahal aku lah yang paling ingat dan benar-benar menanti _moment_ itu sampai-sampai aku rela cepat pulang demi mewujudkannya.

"Kau lupa? kan baru saja kau membahasnya, Hinata." sela Naruto.

"A-Ah gomennasai.. aku jadi tidak enak dengan Sakura." balasku malu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura adalah seme yang kuat, benar tidak?" balas Naruto lagi sambil menyikut pelan Sakura yang sempat terdiam.

"Tidak segan-segan akan ku injak wajahmu, Naruto!" sambar Sakura dan mengepal kuat tangannya itu.

 _Astaga.._ mereka memang terlihat lucu kalau sedang berdebat, _hehe.._

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di restoran mewah dan sisanya menghabiskan waktu di kuil?" kata Sakura setelah berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Restoran mewah?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memastikan biayanya cukup. Hehe.." jawab Sakura.

"A-Ah.. T-Tidak usah, sebaiknya kau simpan saja uangnya untuk membeli keperluanmu yang penting-penting."

Walaupun Sakura yang akan mengurus segalanya, tetap saja aku tidak boleh seenaknya saja, aku tidak akan mungkin tega membandari orang yang ku sayangi ini.

"Terima saja, Hinata. Sakura sedang mencoba menjadi seme yang," _.. bugg.._ "Diamlah!" bentak Sakura dan memberi pukulan kecil pada Naruto.

Lagi-lagi mereka hampir membuatku jantungan karena tawaku yang terlalu lepas akibat debat kecil mereka itu. Membuatku bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Sakura dan sahabat seperti Naruto.

"Baiklah, pukul 7 malam direstoran dekat kuil? Tapi bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan saja pukul 6 sore di rumahmu?" lagi-lagi Sakura menanti jawabanku.

"Deal.."

"Deal?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura memasang raut wajah senang dengan senyum simpulnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Hinata pulang dulu saja." sela Naruto.

"Ehm..benar juga ya, mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Sakura padaku.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku dan mengelus pipi kekasihku ini.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yakin?"

"Ya.."

Sakura menggaruk rambutnya dan menatapku dalam seolah tidak ingin aku memilih jalur nekat ini.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto tolong antar Hinata pulang." katanya.

"Astaga! kau ini memang payah untuk seorang se..." Sakura menggeratakan giginya, "Apa katamu?"

"Ja.. aku akan mengantar Hinata. Bye."

Naruto menarikku dan mengajakku untuk cepat-cepat pergi, tentunya sebelum Sakura semakin sensi terhadapnya.

Apapun itu, malam ini akan menjadi malam terindah bagiku.

 _-Sakura POV-_

Walaupun aku dan Naruto terlihat lucu dan berdebat kecil seperti biasanya di depan Hinata, sesungguhnya itu hanya sekedar penutup keaslian kami. Saat ini Naruto jelas pasti kecewa dan marah padaku karena aku sudah membohongi Hinata soal aku dan Ino, _baik_.. aku adalah Haruno Sakura yang _to the point_ untuk masalah besar sekalipun, tetapi kalau untuk hal yang seperti ini, mungkin aku akan mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hinata mampir dulu? padahal ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya." sahut ibuku dan merusak lamunanku.

"Aku dan Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu bersama malam ini, sebaiknya Hinata mengisi tenaganya lagi, baru saja dia pulang, tidak mungkin aku memaksanya mampir dulu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau juga istirahat dulu. Sekedar tidur siang kan tidak masalah."

Aku mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolku kepadaku ibuku, ternyata ibuku memang pengertian sekali terhadapku. Walau waktu masih siang hari, tetap saja aku butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhku, setidaknya sampai sore.

Baru aku memasuki kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang, ayahku sudah memasuki kamarku.

"Ada apa, yah?" cetusku kesal.

"Ayah hanya ingin kau benar-benar membuatnya bahagia."

"Maksud ayah itu Hinata? tenang saja, yah."

"Ayah merasakan suatu firasat buruk, Sakura."

Aku yang merebahkan tubuhku dengan santainya, kini terduduk di ranjang karena kaget dengan apa yang ayahku maksud. Tapi sayang, baru aku ingin menanyakannya, ayahku sudah pergi.

Apa maksud ayahku tadi? firasat buruk apakah itu? apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin bersama Ino?.. _Ah.. tidak.._ aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif terus, aku yakin itu hanya firasat, maka belum pasti kebenarannya. _Sudah..Sudah.._ ini waktunya untukku tidur siang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pukul 17:30 sore**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menatap sekelilingku,. _kamar?_ ya.. aku masih di kamarku, baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpiku.

"Sakuraaa..."

Oh yang benar saja? aku baru saja membuka mataku dan masih dihantui oleh rasa ngantuk, tapi ibuku sudah saja memanggilku penuh keseruan.

"Ada apa, ibu?" tanyaku dengan wajah kusut.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Naruto sudah menunggumu."

Naruto? mau apa lagi dia?

"Ya..ya.. aku siap-siap dulu."

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan si rambut kuning bodoh ini tentang masalahku, aku tidak peduli tentunya.

Setelah merapikan penampilanku ini, dengan mengenakan celana pendek _jeans_ dan kaos polo putih, serta sepatu _kets_ tanpa ditemani oleh kaos kakinya, aku sudah yakin siap untuk malam ini.

" _Cih!_ kau jauh lebih buruk dari perempuan biasa." ledek Naruto dengan paras wajah datarnya itu.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, kalau akulah semenya.. maka aku tidak perlu memakai _dress_. Ya kan?" jawabku bangga.

"Ya.. seorang seme yang berhasil membohongi ukenya, tentu saja."

Ku kepal kuat tanganku saat Naruto mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu.

"Aku akan menceritakan segalanya kepada Hinata lain waktu, tapi tidak hari ini, aku tidak ingin melihat senyumannya rapuh. Ku harap kau mengerti, Naruto. Ini malam yang berkesan bagi kami." tukasku kesal.

"Oh ya? dengan membohonginya?. Bila kau jujur kepadanya, kau hanya akan menusuknya sekali, tapi jika kau berbohong, sama saja kau sudah berusaha menusuk Hinata dua kali, Sakura."

 _Kuso! Peduli setan!_

"Lalu apa maumu datang ke rumahku?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"Mengingatkanmu suatu hal."

"Apa?"

Naruto memasang raut wajah seriusnya itu.

"Kau dipertemukan dengan Hinata itu bukanlah hal yang kebetulan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"..."

Setelah banyak memotong waktu, aku dan Naruto pun berjalan menuju rumah Hinata, disanalah tempat kami akan bertemu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tidak melihat Naruto memasang wajah lugu seperti biasanya atau membuat candaan konyol tidak jelas itu, ia cenderung diam saat ini. Apakah masalahku ini tidak hanya mengancam hubunganku dengan Hinata? melainkan persahabatanku dengan Naruto juga? _Tidak!_

Karena diam yang terlalu lama, aku pun tidak sadar, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Ku rapikan lagi penampilanku dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu. Dan dengan cepat, pintu itu sudah dibukakan.

"Sakura.."

Suara lembut dan sedap didengar itu benar-benar menusuk telingaku, ku arahkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang mengenakan _dress_ bermotif bunga dan rambut panjangnya yang terurai rapi itu. Ku tatap dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya, ya Tuhan.. siapakah ia? malaikat? rasanya nyawaku seperti ingin dicabut. _Oke..Oke.._ ini semakin berlebihan dan menjijikan, tapi intinya aku benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan orang yang ku cintai ini.

"Ada Naruto juga?" sahutnya.

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku juga akan pergi bersama Kiba, Lee, dan Shikamaru."

" .. Ja.. aku dan Sakura pergi dulu ya."

Naruto pun pergi dari hadapan kami, mungkin ia benar-benar akan menemui teman-temannya itu.

"Mau langsung ke restoran dekat kuil?" tanyaku membuka obrolan.

"Tidak.."

"Tidak?"

"Aku ingin kita mampir ke rumah Ino?"

"Hwaaa! untuk apa?"

Hinata ada-ada -tiba ia mengajakku untuk mampir ke rumah Ino.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang ingin bertanggung jawab karena sudah menyakiti Ino."

Terdengar seperti anak kecil, tapi benar juga, baru saja tadi siang aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Hinata. Yasudah, sebaiknya ku ikuti saja kemauannya.

"Baiklah.."

Hinata tersenyum senang sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku.

Berhubung rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Ino, maka dalam waktu beberapa menit, kami sudah berhasil menginjak depan rumah Ino.

Belum ku siap, Hinata sudah berteriak memanggil Ino, tapi aku tidak mungkin menghalanginya, aku hanya tidak tega. Tidak lama, si rambut pirang itu pun keluar dan menyambut kami. Bisa sial aku disini.

"Hinata? ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm.. Sakura akan mengatakan suatu hal." jawabnya.

 _Apa?_

"Ahh.. bagaimana ya.. " ku garuk kepalaku tanda kebingungan, mungkin Ino sendiri juga kebingungan dengan tindakan anehku ini, "Gomennasai, Ino." jawabku simpel.

Dengan cepat ku berikan _wink_ pada Ino sebagai isyarat, Ino menangkapnya dengan cepat dan seolah ikutan dengan drama aneh ini.

"Hmm.. baiklah." balasnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap kami berdua, "Baguslah kalian sudah berdamai, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, Ino."

Dengan wajah _awkward_ kami berdua, perlahan aku dan Hinata meninggalkan rumah Ino dan bersiap pergi ke restoran. _Cih!_ benar-benar mini drama yang aneh. Hmm..mungkin saja, Ino mengetahui ancaman ini, ya..ancaman yang disebabkan karena kejadian kemarin itu. _Huh!_

"Ada masalah apa?" lamat-lamat ku dengar Ino berbisik kepadaku tadi, tapi tidak ku respon, karena aku sudah berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan rumah Ino.

"Kau harus banyak bersikap ramah, walaupun dengan sahabatmu yang agresif itu." cetus Hinata.

"B-Baiklah.." sungguh, ini memang canggung.

Kalau bukan Hinata, siapapun yang berani menasehatiku, pasti akan ku habisi, tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kepadanya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, "Sakura, apa kau ingat?" cetusnya lagi. "Ingat apa?" balasku.

Sayang, aku sudah melihat Hinata ingin berucap, tapi karena restoran indah sudah terpampang jelas di depan kami, itu semua ditunda.

"Kyaaaa..restoran yang sangat fancy. Kau yakin?"

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Hinata lagi, ku tarik tangannya itu dan melihat pelayan sudah menyiapkan tempat yang sudah ku _booking_. Bisa ku tatap dalam sinar mata Hinata yang larut karena keindahan pemandangan sore menjelang malam ini.

"Mau pesan apa, nona?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tolong berikan saja hidangan terbaik di restoran ini." jawabku seolah seme (Ya..memang aku seme)

Hinata menyikutku, "Kau yakin?", ku acungkan jempolku dan tersenyum.

"Baik, nona. Tolong ditunggu." pelayan itu pun dengan cepat mempersiapkan pesananku. Selagi menantinya disajikan, aku dan Hinata hanya berbincang-bincang kecil. Sebenarnya sudah lama sejak aku _date_ dengan mantan kekasihku, aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya _date_ romantis, tapi mungkin karena aku sebagai seme, maka aku harus bersikap lebih maskulin, dan aku tentu saja berhasil.

"Hwaa.. Arigato, Sakura. Ini menakjubkan." seru Hinata heboh sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Setelah makan, kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah lagi di kuil."

Hinata mengangguk sangat senang. Aku pun juga ikut senang kalau melihatnya sebahagia itu, walau mungkin kebahagiaan itu ku pertahankan dengan cara yang salah.

"Ini hidangannya, nona." si pelayan kembali membawa hidangan terlezat itu.

Hinata yang langsung mencicipi sedikit hidangan itu menjadi girang tak karuan, mungkin selain rasanya yang enak, harganya pun jauh lebih enak bukan?

"Enak kan?" tanyaku iseng.

"Ini luar biasa, bagaimana kau tau aku suka ribs? ku pikir kita akan makan makanan Jepang lagi."

Aku tertawa ala penjahat dan menyeringai, "Tentu saja aku ingin memberikan yang spesial untuk orang ku cintai ini."

Menurutku, makan malam hanya sebagai pembukanya saja, mungkin kesannya akan didapat saat kami sudah di kuil. Ku dengar dari Tenten, malam ini kuil sangat dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu kecil indah dan pemandangan kota yang tidak kalah indahnya, dan tentunya.. kuil sedang sepi.

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan kami, kami pun bersiap untuk pergi ke kuil, tentunya aku harus membayar tagihannya.

"Semuanya jadi 5000yen."

 _Nani!_

Untung saja aku tidak jadi menyemburkan minumanku ini karena kaget. Totalnya cukup tinggi bagi anak hikikomori sepertiku ini dan totalnya juga sangat memukau untuk hidangan dua orang, sedangkan aku baru saja bekerja part time di suatu tempat, butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk mengumpulkan jumlah sebesar itu, sekarang saja aku masih memakai uang ayah dan ibuku.

"A-Ah Sakura.. aku bisa membayar setengahnya." bisik Hinata.

Aku memasang wajah tenang ala seme dan memberikan 5000yen yang menurutku bisa saja berguna untuk segalanya, misalnya aku bisa membeli pakaian baru, atau makan Ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya, atau membelikan kado ulang tahun untuk kawan-kawanku, _Ahh.. sudahlah_.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke kuil." ajakku dengan wajah kalem.

 _Huh! setelah ini pasti aku akan diberi hukuman berat oleh ayah._

 _-Hinata POV-_

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan ajakan Sakura, aku hanya merasa baru saja membebani Sakura, kalau aku punya uang sebanyak itu, pasti akan ku gantikan sebagian total bil itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kuil, ya..berhubung restoran ini tidak jauh dari kuil, Sakura hanya memasang raut wajah setengah panik sambil melihat bil tadi.

"Hmm..Gomen, Sakura. Kalau aku punya uang, aku akan menggantikannya."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataanku itu langsung menghadapkan pandangannya padaku.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, aku kan yang mengajakmu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Hinata."

"A-Ah baiklah.."

Aku senang kalau Sakura tidak menyalahkanku, tapi aku juga jadi tidak enak dengannya, seharusnya aku tidak terlalu membandarinya, walau ia seme, tetap saja ia adalah perempuan, perlu dimengerti.

"Sampai!" teriak Sakura saat kami berhasil sampai tepat di kuil, melihat suasana yang sepi ini sangatlah romantis, mungkin situasi ingin kami menghabiskan waktu berdua saja.

Aku menuju ke tepi pagar dekat kuil, karena kuil ini terletak agak tinggi dengan anak tangga yang dapat dibilang cukup banyak ini, aku dapat melihat pemandangan kota dengan penuh kagum.

"Sugoi!" seruku kecil.

"Keren kan? ini akan memberi kesan yang _memorable_." cetus Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam tanganku, rasanya air mataku akan mengalir karena terharu dengan situasi ini, aku belum pernah merasakan hal seromantis dan seberkesan ini.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." bisik Sakura di telingaku. Suara lembutnya seolah menghembus dengan tenang sampai ke pikiranku, bahkan hatiku juga dapat merasakan ketulusan cintanya padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balasku juga berbisik.

Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman di dekatnya, mungkin hanya Sakura yang dapat membuatku merasa nyaman, ia juga yang terus mengukir senyuman di wajahku. Bahkan genggaman tangannya tidak ia lepaskan dari tanganku.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita membeli barang yang sama untuk dipakai bersama, hmm..misalnya gantungan kunci, kaos, atau semacam itu?" cetusnya tiba-tiba.

Kata-katanya itu membuatku tertawa kecil, entah mengapa, menurutku itu humoris.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah murung yang _kawaii_ itu.

"Loh? bukannya kita sudah memilikinya ya?" jawabku.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Benarkah? aku tidak tau."

 _Astaga.._ Sakura ini memang pelupa ya. Ia dengan mudahnya melupakan hal terpenting.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau?"

"Ya begitulah."

Ku pasang wajah kesal kepadanya.

"Jangan bilang kau menghilangkan cincin kembar kita itu!" gerutuku kesal.

"..."

Sakura hanya memasang wajah bingung dan seolah kaget dengan apa yang ku katakan. _Huh!_

Jangan sampai hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, kesan romantis kami memudar.

 _-Sakura POV-_

 _Cincin?_

Oh ya.. aku baru teringat sekarang, aku memang dulu pernah memiliki sebuah cincin dan sampai sekarang masih ku simpan cincin itu.

"Apa yang kau ingat, Sakura?" tanya Hinata dan memasang wajah serius.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ingat segalanya." jawabku santai.

Hinata kembali memasang wajah kalemnya, ia sepertinya sudah tidak ngambek dengan hal sepele itu.

"Kau ingatkan dulu kita pernah berdebat besar." cetus Hinata.

"A-Ah..iya."

Tentu saja aku ingat saat aku dan Hinata berdebat besar, itu semua karena aku dipengaruhi oleh Uchiha Sasuke, dan bodohnya, aku malah tidak percaya dengan Hinata.

"Debat itu juga ada hubungannya dengan si Uchiha sialan itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak menyukainya." cetusku membayangkan kejadian lalu.

"Apa kau masih ingat Fairy-san?" sahut Hinata lagi.

 _Happ!_

Rasanya mulutku baru saja disumbat oleh apel, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi _flashback_ masa laluku. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan, selalu ditolak pemuda, tidak memiliki teman, dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah pohon.

"Kuso!" gumamku dalam hati.

Masa laluku adalah masa lalu yang tidak dapat dibanggakan, lebih pantas dibuang jauh-jauh, tapi sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya buruk, melainkan ada suatu hal yang membuat masa laluku masih ada rasa manisnya. Dan itulah yang dimaksud Hinata, Fairy-san, mungkin aku sudah gila kalau ku ceritakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang peri yang memberiku sebuah cincin yang dapat memprediksi siapa jodohku, tapi itulah kenyataannya, kenyataan bagaimana aku bisa bersama Hinata sampai saat ini.

"Hmm..peri gadungan itu? ya.." jawabku lemah.

"Seketika aku menjadi rindu masa lalu ya. Haha.. aku bahkan teringat saat kau dan Sasuke," ku potong kata-kata Hinata dengan menutup mulutnya. Aku ingat segalanya, bahkan saat aku dan si pervert Sasuke itu hampir berhubungan intim. _Rrrr.._

"Hey! aku sekarang sudah tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan lagi tau!" tukasku kesal.

"Haha..iya..iya.. setidaknya kau berhasil melakukannya dengan _'bishoujo'_."

 _Kyaa! Bishoujo?_

Aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin bersama Ino, sampai detik ini, insiden itu masih melekat dipikiranku.

"Bishoujo itu kan.. a-aku."

Pipi Hinata memerah dan berusaha menutupinya, ia sangat lucu!

"Oh.. souka. hehehe.." entah apa yang harus ku jawab, kalau menyangkut soal _making love_ seperti itu, aku bukan ahlinya dalam membahasnya.

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas masa lalu? ayo bincangkan hal lain." cetusku bosan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kau ceritakan aktivitasmu saat aku pergi?"

Lagi-lagi serangan jantung yang ku rasakan, aku tidak mampu membohongi Hinata lagi kalau seperti ini, tapi secara tidak langsung, Hinata memaksaku untuk berkata jujur.

"Kok diam? yasudah, aku duluan yang cerita ya."

Ku anggukan kepalaku tenang.

"Saat aku berbincang dengan ayahku, awalnya ku kira ayahku akan menyuruhku mengakhiri hubungan denganmu, dari tatapan tajam ayahku, aku yakin kalau apa yang ku pikirkan itu akan terjadi. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" cetusku penasaran.

"Ayah merestui hubungan kita, ayah tidak jadi menjodohkanku dengan pemuda itu, karena ayahku tidak ingin aku menderita dengan orang lain. Terdengar berlebihan sih, tapi aku senang karena ayahku bisa menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

Hinata dengan mudah dan lancarnya menceritakan segalanya, sedangkan aku? hanya bisa terdiam.

"Nah..sekarang giliranmu, Oh ya, kalau perlu ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Ino. Tenang saja, aku tidak cemburu kok. Hehe.."

 _Shoot!_ hatiku serasa ditusuk.

"Setelah aku mengantarmu, aku pulang ke rumahku, lalu keesokannya Ino mengajakku untuk menemaninya dirumahnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya sebentar. Dirumah Ino, aku.. ehmm.. memasak, dan," _bohong!_ , "Melihat-lihat bunga," _bohong lagi!_ , "Dan.."

Terlalu banyak berbohong, sampai-sampai aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Dan apa?" cetus Hinata menanti jawabanku.

Baiklah, sekarang konflik batin yang ku rasakan, aku tidak ingin membohongi Hinata lagi, aku tidak ingin menutupinya lagi, karena itu pasti akan diketahui olehnya suatu waktu, maka hari inilah kesempatanku.

"Sakura.."

Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? menceritakannya? atau berbohong lagi?

Ahh..tidak.. aku harus memilih salah satu jalan dengan cepat.

"Doushite?" Hinata terus memberiku tekanan. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, satu-satunya cara adalah untuk berkata jujur kepadanya. Bagaimana ini?

"Hinata, gomennasai.." kataku dengan suara samar-samar.

"A-Apa?"

Oke, baiklah, aku akan jujur, walaupun akan menyakitkan, tapi kali ini aku siap menghadapi segala konsekuensinya. Oke.. aku benar-benar siap.

"A-Ah.." mulutku mulai terbuka.

"Ya?" Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman tulusnya itu, senyuman tulus yang siap ku rapuhkan. _Gomennasai, Hinata!_

"G-Gomennasai.." kataku setengah berbisik.

"Eh?"

"A-Aku.. berhubungan intim dengan Ino."

Ya.. _to the point_ ku katakan hal itu sambil memejamkan mataku dengan erat sekali, tapi ku intip sedikit dari celah tutupan mataku.

Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Phew! chapter ini kelar juga :D_

 _Maaf ya kalau author lama update, karena ada beberapa kendala._

 _Oke, mungkin chapter ini dan kedepan akan mulai mengikuti genrenya, yaitu Fantasy yang sebenarnya belum terlalu mencolok di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi karena sengaja author singgung cerita sebelumnya (Operating in Love), jadi author menambahkan bumbu genre Fantasy didalamnya, semoga readers suka ya :D_

 _Yosh! Next!_ _ **Chapter 5**_ _comingsoon!_

 _Mind to review? :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Hinata POV-_

Langkah demi langkah terus ku jalani, aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh aku meninggalkan Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa aku meninggalkannya, semuanya seolah mengalir begitu saja.

Aku sangat mencintainya dan mempercayainya, aku yakin kalau Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi aku tidak dapat berkutik lagi saat Sakura sendirilah yang mengakui hal itu.

Rasanya ingin sekali hembusan angin yang kuat menerbangkanku jauh dari peradaban, aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, bersama hatiku yang tidak jelas.

* * *

 _ **Scheel**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hinata..."

"Hey!"

"Hinata..."

Lamat-lamat ku dengar seseorang memanggilku, "Siapa itu?" aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tengah berlari menghampiriku.

"Naruto?"

"Pilihlah! kau melanjutkan langkahmu dan menyakiti hati orang yang kau sayangi itu atau kau akan kembali melangkah dan menghampirinya?"

Naruto, biasanya ia jauh lebih banyak membuat candaan aneh, tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar termakan oleh kata-katanya, hanya saja aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak ingin menjauhi Sakura, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menatap matanya dengan berlinang-linang air mata.

"Gomennasai.. mungkin aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri."

Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, aku meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali berjalan pulang ke rumahku. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri.

 _-Sakura POV-_

Oh ya Tuhan, ku mohon, jangan lagi! sudah cukup dulu aku berdebat dengannya, tidak perlu terulang lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku tau ini semua adalah kesalahanku, aku juga sudah berusaha terbuka kepadanya, mungkin hanya itu cara yang tepat agar tidak terlalu menyakiti perasaannya, walau detik ini pun hatinya pasti sudah sangat rapuh.

"Sakura!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berlari dan menghampiriku, "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata, ada apa?"

"Seperti yang seharusnya, aku sudah jujur semuanya, dan ini hasilnya."

Ya.. hanya kalimat itu yang dapat ku keluarkan.

Naruto menepuk bahuku dan memasang senyum simpulnya itu, "Kejujuran itu memang menyakitkan, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau menyakitinya secara lebih kronis."

Naruto menarik tanganku, entah kemana ia membawaku pergi, sekarang otakku tidak dapat berpikir jernih, semua keluhan sudah terkumpul pesat di hatiku.

Saking aku terbebani oleh pikiranku, aku tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto membawaku ke rumah Ino.

"Oh ya?"

Bagaimana aku tidak kaget? rumah Ino adalah TKP terjelas, tempat dimana aku terjerumus dalam lubang yang kacau.

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Ino, dan dengan cepat Ino membuka pintu, ia terlihat kaget saat melihat wajahku yang berlinang air mata dan berhidung merah seperti kera hidung merah ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino polos.

Naruto mendorong tubuhku dan hampir saja mengenai tubuh Ino, kalau itu memang terjadi, aku yakin hal buruk akan terjadi lagi.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan." Naruto berbisik kepadaku dan langsung meninggalkanku dan Ino.

"Hey!" teriakku saat Naruto sudah berlari, ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, aku tetap harus menghadapi si pirang payah ini.

"Masuklah!" ajaknya dan menarik tanganku lembut. _Cih!_

Ku lepas genggaman tangannya agak kasar, karena hal buruk terjadi dari hal sepele seperti ini, dan aku tidak mau melakukan hal buruk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hinata mengetahui semuanya kan?"

Dengan mudahnya Ino menebak masuk kedatanganku ke rumahnya.

"Sekarang kita harus menghampiri rumahnya. Sakura, kau sahabatku, aku tentu akan membantumu, apalagi aku juga terlibat dalam masalah ini."

Kalau dalam dunia manga, mungkin mataku sudah membulat besar dan berlinang air mata, ini pertama kalinya Ino mengatakan hal seberguna ini, biasanya ia lebih memilih cuek dengan masalahku walaupun ia juga terlibat. Disisi lain, tidak salah kalau aku memiliki Ino sebagai sahabat baikku, aku menyayanginya.

Aku dan Ino pun berlari menuju rumah Hinata, berhubung rumah Ino memang dekat dengan Hinata, maka aku tidak akan terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Entah reflek atau bagaimana, setiap berlari, aku selalu terbawa kesuatu kejadian, ya.. _Jackpot!_ kejadian dulu, kejadian dimana aku berlari tak henti-henti hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada Hinata, dan rasanya kejadian itu akan terulang lagi. Melihat Ino yang berlari tepat di depanku, seolah memberiku gambaran tentang Hinata, aku dapat membayangkan berapa banyak sayatan yang sudah ku berikan kepadanya di hati lembutnya itu.

Pikiran-pikiran itu tiba-tiba membuat tubuhku menjadi lemah, dayaku untuk berlari semakin berkurang, tapi bukan karena lelah, sampai dapat ku rasakan, aku terjatuh dan kepalaku membentur sesuatu hingga pandanganku menjadi gelap.

 _-Hinata POV-_

 _Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... dan Sakura.._

Hanya namanya saja yang paling ku ingat saat ini. Mungkin aku sudah bertindak seperti anak kecil, aku jauh lebih memilih mengikuti egoku dan perasaanku, sedangkan perasaan Sakura tidak ku pikirkan, walaupun sudah disakiti, tetap saja Sakura adalah orang yang ku sayangi, aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengannya terancam merenggang atau bahkan putus hanya karena hal ini, aku akan menyelesaikannya. Sekarang aku harus menemuinya!

Ku ganti _dress_ ku menjadi pakaian pergi yang lebih nyaman, aku segera menuju ke rumah Sakura. Hatiku semakin tertekan kalau tidak bertemu dengannya dan lebih baik dengan segera menyelesaikan masalah kami, _sekarang atau tidak selamanya_.

Belum ada 10 menit aku berjalan dari rumahku, aku bertemu dengan Naruto dengan wajah paniknya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto mengusap keringatnya dan menatap dalam diriku, "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat ke rumah Sakura."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang disertai kepanikannya itu membuatku cepat bergegas untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura, walaupun belum Naruto jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi _feeling_ ku sudah tidak enak. _Sakura, kau kenapa?_

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, tanpa memotong waktu lagi, aku langsung memasuki rumahnya tanpa peduli dibilang tidak sopan. Baru saja aku memasuki rumahnya, aku sudah melihat ayah dan ibu Sakura, bahkan Ino juga sedang duduk sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanyaku panik.

"Sakura tadi ingin menghampiri rumahmu, dia bersamaku berlari, larinya sangat cepat dan lancar tapi sesuatu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, lalu membentur sebuah batu besar." jelas Ino.

Saat-saat seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin memikirkan masalahku dengan Sakura, melihatnya terbaring lemah saat ini sudah melebihi 5 masalah bagiku. Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya di kuil tadi dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Hmm.. Hinata, bisa aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?" cetus Ino tiba-tiba.

Apapun yang ingin ia bahas, sebaiknya aku mengiyakannya saja.

"Baiklah."

Setidaknya, Sakura tidak mengalami luka parah, walau kepalanya terbentur batu, yang pasti ia tidak mengalami cedera serius, _yokatta!_

Ku ikuti Ino keluar sebentar dan melihatnya memasang wajah resah, "Ano.. Hinata, tolong jangan salahkan Sakura, ini semua salahku, akulah yang pantas kau marahi dan jauhi, bukan Sakura!"

Ino membungkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar meminta maaf padaku, "Ino, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Seharusnya aku yang harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Berterima kasih?"

Ku pasang wajah dengan senyumanku ini, "Mungkin aku memang tidak mampu memuaskannya. Hehe."

Ya begitulah, aku seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir atau ragu untuk melakukannya dengan Sakura, lagipula tidak ada efek buruk seperti kehamilan (Ahh aku terlalu terbuka..), karena keraguanku, Sakura harus menahan nafsunya yang tak tersalur, _Ahh.._ apa-apaan aku ini, seharusnya aku tidak berpikiran kotor.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai Sakura sejak SMA dulu, tapi melihatnya berjuang demi kau, aku memutuskan hanya ingin dia berada disisiku sebagai sahabat saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hinata, Sakura adalah orang yang tepat, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal mengenalnya."

Dengan tetesan air mata, Ino memberiku motivasi. Memiliki sahabat seperti Ino itu tentu yang paling dibutuhkan Sakura, ia masih dapat menahan perasaannya dan mengalah padaku, hanya untuk melihat sang sahabat bahagia.

"Jangan pandang aku dan Sakura adalah pasangan, seutuhnya kami juga sahabat dengan kedekatan yang spesial."

Ku rangkul Ino dan memastikan air matanya sudah hilang, terkadang aku juga ingin merasakan apa itu persahabatan sejati, dan saat inilah tepatnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau lihat dulu keadaan Sakura, aku harus segera pulang."

"Kau yakin, Ino?"

"Tentu saja.."

Wajah manis dengan linangan air matanya itu sudah ditutupi dengan wajah agresifnya lagi, Ino memang kuat, ia tidak menahan perasaannya lama-lama sepertiku, mungkin aku memang harus banyak belajar darinya.

Melihat Ino yang sudah berjalan pergi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah Sakura. Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri, benturan di kepalanya lah faktor penyebab utamanya,maka aku hanya dapat melihatnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Bangunlah, Sakura. Maafkan aku." ku bisik kecil di telinganya itu sambil berharap ia sadar dan memeluk tubuhku, tapi aku tidak dapat memaksa keadaan itu.

"Hinata, bisa tolong ambilkan selimut tebal di kamar Sakura?" sahut tiba-tiba ayah Sakura.

"Baiklah.."

Aku memasuki kamar Sakura, untuk ukuran seorang seme, kamarnya tidak terlalu feminim secara bentuk dan kondisi tapi untuk warna, Sakura memang suka warna pink. Ku duduk sebentar di kasur Sakura, dan menemukan beberapa benda-benda di kolongnya. Ku ambil benda-benda itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil. Karena penasaran, ku buka kotak itu dan menemukan benda berkilau di dalamnya.

"Cincin?" gumamku dalam hati.

 _Shoot!_ itu adalah cincin yang diberikan Fairy-san kepada Sakura, cincin ini menyimpan kenangan tersendiri, aku benar-benar menjadi mengingat masa lalu. Sekedar ingat-ingat, Fairy-san adalah peri tanpa sayap yang menghampiriku satu tahun yang lalu, tidak akan ku jelaskan semua detil kejadian saat lalu, tapi intinya, Fairy-san sudah tidak terlihat saat aku dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan sampai saat ini.

 _Hmm.._

 _Jackpot! ya!_

Aku baru menangkapnya, Fairy-san!, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Fairy-san tidak terlihat lagi setelah aku dan Sakura menjalin hubungan, sedangkan saat ini dapat dibilang hubungan kami sedang terancam, apakah ini adalah kesempatanku untuk memperbaikinya melalui Fairy-san? Aku harus bertemu dengan Fairy-san bagaimanapun caranya.

Ku ambil cincin milik Sakura itu dan membawanya, tidak lupa juga ku berikan selimut itu kepada ayah Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" cetus Naruto dan mengusap matanya yang sudah terlihat mengantuk.

"Baik..baik.. sebentar dulu ya."

Aku menghampiri Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah, "Kita akan bertemu dengan peri gadungan itu lagi kan? aku akan berusaha bertemu dengannya dan memastikan kau juga dapat bertemu dengannya." bisikku pelan dan menyimpan cincin Sakura di kepalan tangannya.

Sihir? ilmu gaib? peri?

Mungkin itu hanya ada di mimpi maupun dunia fantasi, tapi setelah berjumpa dengan Fairy-san, sekarang aku yakin kalau mimpi itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin dengan bertemu dengan Fairy-san, masalahku dengan Sakura dapat menemukan jalan tengahnya.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto saat aku sudah keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa itu apa?"

"Ada lampu kah di jaketmu?"

"Lampu?"

Dengan ekspresi bingung, ku ambil sebuah benda dari jaketku.

Aku yakin sekali benda ini tidak pernah ada di jaketku.

Hey! tunggu dulu!

Ini bukanlah sebuah benda biasa, ini...ini.. adalah cincin.. cincin pemberian Fairy-san padaku, padahal seingatku, cincin ini ku simpan di rumah.

"Cincin itu? menyala?" cetus Naruto.

Aku berlari kembali memasuki rumah Sakura, walaupun tidak menghampirinya lagi, aku dapat melihat sepintas dari dekat pintu masuk rumahnya, cincin yang ku simpan di kepalan tangan Sakura juga menyala, bahkan sepintas ku lihat Sakura tersenyum tipis.

 _Aku tau, Fairy-san yang melakukannya._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Waahh! kelar juga._

 _Sebelumnya author ingin minta maaf untuk update yang lama karena ada suatu kendala. Tapi semoga chapter ini memuaskan.. ditunggu saja ya chapter selanjutnya, yaitu_ _ **Chapter 6**_ _:D_

 _Author akan update setiap seminggu sekali, kalau lebih dari itu, artinya author lagi ada kendala hehe.._

 _mohon pengertiannya ya :P_

 _Mind to review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Scheel**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

 _._

 _-Sakura POV only-_

 _._

 _._

"Sakura.."

Suara berat ayahku membangunkanku. Keadaanku saat ini sangat membingungkan, tangan kananku diperban dan harus ditopang, kepalaku pun juga diperban, rasanya aku jadi tidak ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Otosan?"

"Kau ini belum sembuh tapi sudah memaksakan diri."

"Memang aku kenapa?"

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap."

Dengan cepat ku ambil pakaianku dan handuk, bahkan untuk mandi saja rasanya sulit sekali dengan tanganku yang ditopang ini. Terpaksa aku hanya membersihkan tubuhku kecuali tangan kananku.

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku menghampiri ayah dan ibuku yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu, wajah mereka terlihat serius.

"Tidak sarapan, bu?" cetusku basa-basi dan mencoba memecahkan suasana kaku ini.

"Duduklah."

Aku duduk di depan ayah dan ibuku, wajah mereka terlihat serius dan agak cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Ayah ku menepuk bahuku dan menatapku dalam, "Kau ada masalah dengan Hinata?"

 _Shoot!_ aku baru ingat, kemarin aku pergi dengan Hinata, dan kami sempat bertengkar, lalu Hinata meninggalkanku. Dan oh ya, seharusnya terakhir aku bersama Ino, kenapa tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di kamar pagi ini? seingatku, aku belum pulang.

"Maukah kau menceritakan segalanya kepada ayah dan ibu?" cetus Ibuku yang membuat suasana semakin menegang.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kemarin ibu lihat Hinata habis menangis, matanya bengkak dan wajahnya dilinangi air mata."

Hinata menangis? aku bahkan tidak berpikir sejauh itu, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa jujur kepadanya, tapi di satu sisi aku malah lupa dengan hatinya yang lembut itu. Aku benar-benar manusia yang kejam, kalau keadaanku tidak seperti sekarang ini, mungkin aku akan langsung menghampirinya.

"Oh ya, kemarin kepalamu terbentur batu dan tangan kakimu terkilir, mungkin yang terparah ada pada tanganmu, tapi setidaknya tanganmu tidak patah. Ino membawamu ke rumah."

Ku raba perban di kepalaku, ya.. aku juga baru menyadarinya, aku baru sadar kalau kepalaku terbentur batu kemarin, semuanya menjadi gelap setelah benturan itu, tapi beruntunglah aku tidak perlu dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ceritakan kepada ayah dan ibu, tentang masalahmu dengan Hinata."

Jujur, aku takut untuk menceritakan segalanya, aku takut ayah dan ibuku juga kecewa seperti Hinata, karena ini adalah hal yang ekstrim, jauh lebih ekstrim daripada membully anak dibawah umur. Dengan kekuatan yang ku punya, aku memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan segalanya, ku ceritakan semuanya tanpa satupun terlewat, entah bagaimana, mulutku terasa reflek menyebutkan kata demi kata, sampai detik ini, aku sudah dapat melihat wajah ayah dan ibuku yang berubah total.

"Jadi begitulah, yah..bu.."

Ayahku mengusap dagunya dan mengerutkan dahinya itu, wajahnya dua kali lebih menyeramkan dari yang barusan, aku takut kalau ayah marah besar dan mengolokku seolah aku bukan anaknya.

"Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau ke rumah Hinata."

 _Are?_

"Ayah tidak marah?"

Jadi, panjang lebar ku jelaskan segalanya, ayahku tidak marah? bahkan bersikap seolah itu adalah hal biasa? ini aneh.

"Kenapa? itu semua tidak masalah selama kau tidak menghamili Ino, haha.."

"Otosan!"

"Hey! jangan membuat Hinata menjauhimu."

"Baik..Baik.."

Dengan wajah penuh keanehan dan kebingungan aku keluar dari rumahku dan bersiap pergi ke rumah Hinata. Sebenarnya aku hampir saja berpikir bahwa ayahku sudah gila, bagaimana tidak? aku baru saja berhubungan intim dengan orang lain, dan mengkhianati kekasihku sendiri, tapi ayahku hanya meresponnya dengan konyol. Sudahlah, aku harus memfokuskan pikiranku pada Hinata, ia lah orang yang harusnya mendapatkan penjelasanku.

Tidak lama, aku berhasil sampai di depan rumah Hinata, perasaan kuatir dan takut tentu saja sangat menguasai pikiranku, tapi aku harus bisa meyakininya. Dengan perlahan ku ketuk pintu rumahnya, perasaan kuatirku semakin menghantui saat ku lihat sosok membuka pintu dan menatapku aneh.

"Neji?"

Oh.. ternyata itu hanya Neji.

"Hinata baru saja pergi."

"Kemana dia?"

"Katanya dia ingin pergi ke kuil."

"Oke.."

Ke kuil? tanpa diriku? tidak biasanya ia seperti itu, kecuali jika ia marah. Aku bersumpah akan langsung membunuh diriku kalau memang itu terbukti benar.

Kembali ku bimbing kakiku berjalan ke arah kuil, kuil yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata memberiku kesan takut yang teramat sangat, mungkin itu terdengar aneh, tapi mungkin begitulah yang ku rasakan saat ini.

"Sakuraaa..." teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Naruto?"

Sudah ku duga itu dia. Dasar penguntit!

"Ada apa lagi, penguntit? ingin memanggilku seme? aku tidak peduli."

"Aku serius, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Ya.. cepatlah, aku ingin menemui Hinata."

"Cek sakumu."

"Apa?"

"Cek saja!"

Aku meraba isi sakuku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan mengambilnya, padahal seingatku, aku tidak menyimpan apapun di sakuku kecuali uang dan bil restoran kemarin. Saat aku mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajahku kini berubah, aku dapat merasakannya, karena yang pegang saat ini adalah cincin, sebuah cincin, cincin dari Fairy-san.

"Hinata bilang cincin ini menyala kemarin."

"Tapi Naruto, cincin ini sudah tidak menyala lagi, kalau memang menyala hanya Fairy-san yang dapat melakukannya."

 _Jackpot!_ kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Fairy-san.. ya benar, ini pasti yang dilakukan Fairy-san, apa Fairy-san datang kembali?

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menunggu dibawah kuil, aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata segera."

Tanpa mempedulikan respon Naruto, aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kuil, walau dengan tangan kanan yang ditopang, aku dapat merasakan semangatku mengalahkan hambatanku ini. Aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata, entah apa maksud semua ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, yang penting aku bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu yang menjadi beban di hati dan pikiranku.

Saat aku berhasil menaiki puluhan anak tangga menuju kuil, aku langsung mendapati Hinata tengah berdiri didekat pagar, memberiku suatu ingatan saat dulu, dimana hanya kuil yang menjadi tempat hiburanku sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak memanggil namanya itu, tapi semua kata-kata itu tertahan saat aku melihat sosok lain menghampiri Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin." cetusku dalam hati.

Aku mendekati Hinata dan sosok yang tak asing itu, sosok yang menurutku sialan tapi berpengaruh.

"Sudah ku duga, kau memang masih seperti dulu ya, bocah."

Sosok itu menyapaku lembut tapi agak menyebalkan dan membuatku berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau juga masih saja seperti dulu ya, peri gadungan."

Ya! itu Fairy-san, sosok yang aku dan Hinata nanti-nanti sejak dulu, hampir satu tahun kami tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, dan begitu senangnya, akhirnya kami bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Jadi cincin ini adalah ulahmu?"

"Kau memang penanya yang baik, Sakura. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku melihat semua yang kalian lakukan, hanya saja selama itu bukan masalah, aku tidak akan datang. Tapi menurutku, yang satu ini cukup memukau."

Kalau soal hal itu, aku rasa itu sudah menjadi masalah yang besar, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi secara tidak langsung, aku baru saja diingatkan kembali.

Ku lirikkan pandanganku pada Hinata yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Fairy-san, wajahnya tampak biasa, tapi rasa bersalahku sangatlah menghantui. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karena diriku lagi, aku juga tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Aku menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya, dengan refleknya ia memelukku juga, kehangatan tubuhnya mengurangi rasa kuatirku.

"Maafkan aku." bisikku ditelinganya. Tanpa merespon, aku dapat merasakan air mata Hinata membasahi bahuku, ku peluk ia semakin erat, aku tau aku sudah menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Dalam suatu hubungan, tentu saja banyak tantangan dan masalahnya, tinggal kalian masing-masing yang dapat saling mempertahankan atau melepas." cetus Fairy-san yang membuatku tersanjung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masalahku dan Hinata sudah terselesaikan, lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Kau sombong sekali, bocah. Ada satu tujuan lagi, tapi itu tidak perlu kalian ketahui."

Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku dan Hinata tidaklah berselisih lagi, aku sangat mencintainya.

"Aku heran, secepat itu kah kalian berbaikan? padahal baru saja kemarin bertengkar." cetus Naruto tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya memasang wajah kesal dan membuat Naruto mengangkat tangannya, oh ya, soal tangan, rasanya aku sudah bisa merasakan tanganku tidak sakit lagi dan membuka perbanku perlahan, aku rasa tanganku memang sudah.. sembuh?.

"Kau butuh tangan normal kan?"

Fairy-san memang baik, ia membuat tanganku tidak terpuruk lagi, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan, setidaknya di dalam situasi yang serius, ia benar-benar serius, hanya aku saja yang suka bermain-main, mungkin ia tidak salah dalam memanggilku 'bocah'

Saat kondisi sudah menjadi lebih hangat dan nyaman, kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali. Ku gandeng kuat tangan Hinata, terlihat berlebihan, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku yang tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Banyak hal yang ku korbankan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, aku bahkan tidak tau berapa banyak pengorbanan yang saling kami lakukan, misalnya aku, aku tentu saja harus mengorbankan kemanjaanku untuk seorang pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihku, secara tidak langsung aku yang harus memanjakan kekasihku, mengerti kan?

Aku mengantarkan Hinata terlebih dahulu pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin saat ini ia sangat kelelahan karena pagi hari saja ia sudah harus berjalan jauh, ya walau tidak terlalu jauh untuk pergi ke kuil, tapi tetap saja kasihan dia.

"Istirahatlah, nanti sore aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, bisa?"

"Tentu saja, kau juga istirahat, pasti kau lelah sekali, Sakura." balas Hinata sambil mengusap keringat di wajahku.

"Wahh..romantisnya. Sakura, kau memang seme yang baik." cetus Naruto yang langsung ku beri cetakan tanganku di pipinya.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Nanti sore aku kesini."

Hinata mengangguk dan mencium pipiku lembut, "Hati-hati." jawabnya dan memasuki rumahnya.

Pipiku memerah dan pupil mataku membesar, ini kah rasanya kalau seorang pria dicium oleh wanitanya? ah.. sudahlah, itu hal biasa, hal itu sudah terjadi sejak awal aku berpacaran dengan Hinata.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang. Sore kau mau ikut? setidaknya untuk menjagaku."

 _Cih!_ ada apa sih aku ini? aku malah mengajak Naruto ikut, padahal kencan itu tidak boleh diganggu gugat oleh pihak ketiga, tapi tidak apalah, Naruto bisa saja menjadi _bodyguard_ ku.

"Kau yakin? nanti kau mengusirku lagi karena menganggu."

"Ajak saja Kiba dan Lee untuk menemanimu, oke? sudah ya aku pulang."

Dengan girangnya aku pulang ke rumahku, melihat tanganku sudah sembuh, memberiku kesan ingin lompat menjingkrak diatas kasur, baiklah, itu berlebihan.

"Otosan..Okasan..." teriakku dengan suara nyaring sampai membuat ayahku melempar koran yang ia baca.

"Urusai! kau ini datang-datang seperti ini, terus tanganmu sudah sembuh ya? yasudahlah."

Nah itu dia, ayahku memang tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal semacam itu, ayahku hanya akan sangat perhatian saat aku benar-benar terluka atau tersakiti.

"Oh ya, Sakura, sebentar lagi kita akan punya tetangga baru." cetus ibuku.

"Wah bagus, kanan rumah kita sudah ramai lagi. Memang siapa bu?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai, kalau bisa kau sapa mereka ya, tunjukkan keramahan kita. Nanti ibu buatkan okonomi untuk mereka."

"Baik buuuu.."

Aku berlari ke kamarku, ku simpan cincin dari Fairy-san di tempatnya lagi. Di satu sisi, aku terpikir oleh kata-kata ayahku waktu itu, ayah ingin sekali aku menikah dengan Hinata. Sedangkan pernikahan itu tidaklah mudah, apalagi keadaannya seperti aku dan Hinata, itu sulit! tapi kalau memang bisa, ya kenapa tidak? aku ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya di hatiku.

"Sakuraaaa.."

Lagi-lagi seperti biasa, ayahku memanggilku heboh. Aku pun langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh yang benar saja, yah? aku baru saja merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang."

"Dasar anak ranjang! itu Ino menunggumu diluar."

Ino? mau apa lagi ia?

Aku menghampiri Ino yang tengah duduk di depan rumahku, ia langsung berdiri terburu-buru saat melihatku datang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sudah baikan dengannya?"

"Hmm..ya begitulah."

Ino menggenggam tanganku, "Kalau kau menikahinya, persahabatan kita tidak akan.. hmm.. putus kan?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? aku bahkan belum memikirkan hal yang seserius itu dengannya, masih banyak waktu. Dan tentu saja persahabatan kita tidak akan putus, kau ini terlalu cemas, Ino." jelasku sambil menepuk kepala Ino. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ino secemas ini, Ino adalah teman baikku sejak kecil, hanya ia yang selalu ada untukku dan selalu menjadi sahabatku, dan aku dapat merasakan hatinya yang saat ini sedang terpukul. Mungkin sebatas sahabat itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Jangan dipikirkan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ku traktir Ramen Ichiraku?"

"Lama-lama kau akan sama seperti Naruto. Tapi, selama kau yang bayar, tidak masalah."

"Yosh!"

Baru saja dua langkah aku berjalan, aku melihat beberapa orang sedang mengangkut barang-barang dari sebuah mobil besar. Apa itu tetangga barunya? Hmm..aku penasaran.

"Buuu... tetangga baru datang." teriakku ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu masih memasak, kau sapa duluan saja ya, Sakura." teriak balik ibuku. Yasudahlah, sebaiknya ku hampiri saja tetangga baru itu.

"Ah..Sumimasen.. orang yang pindah kesini yang mana ya?" tanyaku pada salah satu pengangkut barang.

"Dia disana."

Langsung ku lirikkan pandanganku pada seorang pemuda yang tengah menunduk memainkan ponselnya.

"Ino, sebentar ya."

"Baiklah."

Aku menghampiri pemuda itu, setidaknya untuk berkenalan saja dengannya dan menunjukkan ke ramahan tetangganya. Lagi pula, Hinata tidak akan cemburu kalau aku berkenalan dengannya.

"Hmm..A-Ano.. kau baru disini ya? boleh ku tau namamu?"

Pemuda itu tetap asyik memainkan ponselnya, sombong sekali.

"Ah.. namaku Haruno Sakura, aku tinggal tepat di kirimu."

Lagi-lagi ia masih asyik memainkan ponselnya. Karena kesabaran yang semakin rendah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda aneh itu. Tapi..

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno Sakura."

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu memegang bahuku, otomatis ku putar tubuhku untuk melihatnya. Baru saja ku lihat sepatunya, aku sudah mendapat _feel_ tidak enak.

"Kau?" cetusku pelan.

Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Demi kuburan beserta mayat-mayatnya, kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut, melihat sosok wajah yang sudah lama tidak ku lihat, wajah yang sempat ku benci sekali, bahkan sampai detik ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Next!_ _ **Chapter 7**_ _masih didominasi oleh POV Sakura :D_

 _Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf untuk update yang lama, karena author juga fokus dengan beberapa hal lainnya #eaaa.._

 _Tidak banyak komentar saat ini, sampai jumpa di next chapter :P_

 _Mind to review?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Scheel**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tatapan tajam dan sorot matanya sangat mengarah ke kedua mataku, seringainya yang tak pernah ku lupakan, wajah yang selalu ingin ku beri pukulan dari kepalan tanganku, ya.. begitulah cara aku membayangkan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura-san."

"Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam, bukan sekarang waktunya."

"Balas dendam? ku pikir, kita tidak ada perselisihan apapun."

"Kenapa kau pindah kesini?"

"Semua orang punya hak."

 _Cih!_ wajah cueknya itu ingin sekali ku tampar habis-habisan, tapi aku tetap harus menjaga emosiku, kalau tidak, bisa hancur reputasiku sebagai Haruno Sakura si sabar.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita pergi saja."

"Baik, Ino. Suasana disini sangat membuatku muak."

Ku alihkan pandangan mataku ke lawan arah dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda sialan dibelakangku ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, Sakura? apa dia lebih tampan dariku?"

Lamat-lamat ku dengar suara lembutnya berkata seperti itu, lagi-lagi perasaan jijikku padanya semakin meningkat, dia merasa percaya diri sekali dengan ketampanannya, lagipula, kekasihku bukan seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan Sasuke, aku dan Ino memperlambat langkah kami.

"Temani aku ke rumah Sai sebentar ya."

"Loh? untuk apa? kau balikan dengannya?"

"Hmm.."

Wajah Ino seolah memberi suatu isyarat bahwa dia sudah berbaikan dengan Sai. Baguslah, dia tidak akan macam-macam denganku lagi, kami ini hanya sahabat, dan tidak akan lebih dari itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang karena konflikku dengan Hinata sudah kelar, ya walau hanya sebentar. Biasanya konflik yang cepat kelar itu hanya pengecoh untuk kedatangan konflik yang sebenarnya, ya semoga saja aku tidak berkonflik lagi dengannya.

Tidak terasa, kami pun sampai di rumah Sai. Ino langsung disambut oleh Sai yang sudah menantinya sedaritadi, dan aku? aku hanya menunggu dan menjauhkan jarakku dari aksi romantis mereka. Entah mengapa juga, melihat mereka berpelukan dan membahas suatu hal dengan romantis, tidak membuatku tertarik sedikitpun, apa mungkin karena mereka itu _straight_ sedangkan aku ini... ah sudahlah.

"Sakura.."

Baru aku mau membalikkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dihadapanku.

"Naruto? sedang apa?"

Naruto selalu muncul disaat aku sedang merasa jengkel terhadap situasi yang sedang ku hadapi, walau terkadang agak mengganggu juga kalau dia selalu memamerkan batang hidungnya di depan wajahku.

"Untuk kencanmu sore nanti dengan Hinata, aku mau mengajakmu untuk sedikit memperbaiki penampilanmu."

"Tidak perlu! aku bisa sendiri, lagipula, memalukan sekali kalau perempuan didandani oleh laki-laki."

"Justru itu, ini untuk mengubah dirimu sedikit maskulin."

Ku usap daguku pelan sambil membayangkannya, tapi Naruto ada benarnya juga, aku kan seme, ya walau aku benci panggilan it, tapi itu memang aku. Baiklah, aku butuh pengubahan penampilan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja ya."

"Hmm.. si pirang konyol itu sedang dimabuk cinta ya?"

"Sudahlah, cepat!"

"Baik.."

Melihat Ino yang masih memeluk tubuh Sai, membuatku semakin bosan dan memutuskan meninggalkannya saja. Aku mengikuti Naruto ke suatu tempat yang cukup asing, tapi tidak seasing yang ku lihat saat aku memasuki dalamnya, itu hanya salon biasa untuk wanita.

"Tolong ubah dia semaskulin mungkin." kata Naruto pada salah satu petugasnya.

"Ehm.. Ano.. jangan sampai citra wanitaku hilang ya." tambahku.

"Kami akan memberi pelayanan terbaik, nona."

Dalam hitungan detik, petugas itu sudah mempersiapkan peralatan riasnya. Petugas itu menyuruhku duduk dan menutup mataku dengan penutup mata yang sangat rapat, sampai-sampai aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Selagi dirias, istirahatkanlah indra penglihatanmu dulu." bisiknya.

Karena mataku yang tertutup, aku merasa seperti tertidur. Aku hanya dapat merasakan tangan petugas itu sedang merias bagian rambut dan wajahku, entah seperti apa. Tiba-tiba saja mataku semakin rileks dan aku tertidur..

Setengah jam kemudian, pembuka mata sudah dibuka lagi, karena baru bangun dari tidur nyenyakku, ku kedip-kedipkan mataku. Saat penglihatanku kembali normal, ku tatap wajahku di kaca.

"Seme.." bisik Naruto sambil menepuk bahuku.

Baiklah, kalau boleh ku deskripsikan sedikit. Jujur, aku suka dengan riasan ini, benar-benar aku terlihat maskulin tapi tidak terlihat seperti pria, masih seutuhnya wanita. Wajahku diberi make up tipis dengan warna agak gelap, lalu rambutku dibuat terurai tapi agak mengembang dan tidak terlalu seperti wanita. Tidak lama, Naruto membawakanku pakaian yang langsung membuat mataku terbelalak. Saat aku memakainya, rasanya aku tidak ingin melepas pakaian ini. Pakaian itu adalah kaos polo berwarna merah jambu polos dengan celana jeans pensil hitam kebiruan, serta blazzer wanita yang tidak terlalu wanita, sehingg membuatku terlihat sangat seme wanita.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tenang, Sakura. Masih banyak waktu."

Aku tersenyum kepada Naruto dan langsung mengikutinya keluar.

"Setelah ini.."

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto?"

"Kau harus ke toko perhiasan."

"Bagaimana sih? Masa aku seme tetapi memakai aksesoris wanita yang mencolok?"

"Itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Hinata."

"Loh?"

"Kau ingin melamarnya kan?"

Rasanya tubuhku seperti baru saja diinjak oleh tujuh puluh ribu gajah dewasa. Aku tidak mungkin melamar Hinata sekarang juga, ya walau ayah dan ibuku setuju kalau aku menikahinya, tapi apa respon Hinata nanti?

"Itu terlalu terburu-buru."

"Sekarang atau tidak selamanya?"

Ku usap lagi daguku. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto benar, aku harus melamarnya sekarang, setidaknya hanya untuk melamarnya dulu, aku tidak mau langsung menikahinya sebelum Hinata memang sudah setuju.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli cincin lamaran."

Naruto pun kini terdiam.

"Tentu kau tidak perlu membelinya."

Ku hadapkan wajahku ke arah suara itu.

Dan itu adalah...

Fairy-san.

"Ini untuk melamarnya."

Fairy-san memberikanku sebuah cincin yang terlihat sangat mahal sekali dari rupanya.

"Apa kau akan selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba?"

"Ah tidak.. aku hanya kebetulan mendengar masalahmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Fairy-san."

Apa aku akan benar-benar melamarnya? rasanya tubuhku lemas.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!"

Ku anggukan kepalaku kepada Naruto dan langsung mengikutinya lagi.

"Sekarang?"

"Ayo main!"

Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakannya, tapi berkat Naruto, penampilanku tidak kampungan lagi, jadi akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku membalas kebaikannya dengan menemaninya bermain.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk datang ke sebuah karnaval kecil sambil menunggu waktuku dan Hinata bertemu.

"Kau yakin akan melamarnya sekarang, Sakura?"

"Kalau memang ini jalan yang terbaik, aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau juga yakin kalau Hinata akan menerima lamaran dadakan ini?"

"Aku ragu, tapi dia tau aku mencintainya."

"Hmm.. tak ku sangka Yuri itu menyenangkan."

"SUDAHLAH!"

Ku habiskan sisa waktu bebasku bermain di karnaval ini. Mungkin pikiranku sendiri juga butuh memikirkan hal yang jernih supaya aku tidak gugup menghadapi situasi yang akan datang, apalagi hari ini aku akan melamar seseorang.

Tak terasa, sudah 2 jam aku menghabiskan waktu di karnaval ini, mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan situasi yang akan ku hadapi nantinya.

"Siap?"

"Tentu.."

 _Tidak!_

Ku sisir rambutku agar lebih terlihat baru dan menambahkan parfum untuk menajamkan aroma khasku seperti bunga sakura, walau aku sendiri belum pernah mencium aroma bunga sakura.

Kali ini, aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan Hinata di sebuah restoran sederhana, karena keterbatasan ekonomi yang ku hadapi.

"Hinata, sedang menuju kesini. Perlu apa-apa, hubungi aku, aku hanya akan jalan sebentar bersama Lee dan Kiba."

"Terserah kau.."

Naruto langsung pergi saat tak lama Hinata datang dengan dress putih panjang dan rambutnya yang terurai itu, memberi kesan aku ingin cepat melamarnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menanti lama."

"Ah..Tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai, ayo duduk dan nikmati hidangan yang sudah ku pesan ini."

Melihatnya duduk dan membuat rambut mengkilapnya itu terkibas pelan, memberiku kesan berlebihan lagi, entah mengapa, mungkin itu wajar kalau aku terkagum dengan penampilan _Ojo-sama_ ku ini. _Ahh.. aku sudah gila mungkin._

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku mengambil cincin dari kantungku dan bersiap melamarnya.

Tapi sial!

Melihatnya sedang meneguk minumannya membuatku tak ingin bermain agresif, mungkin aku akan melamarnya setelah makan-makan ini berakhir.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah.. tidak.. hanya saja kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Benarkah? padahal aku tidak berdandan sama sekali."

Apa?

Penampilan seperti ini saja masih ia anggap minim? aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau saja ia berdandan, aku bisa saja kehilangan akal sehatku. Hmm..bukan artinya aku berotak mesum, tapi akal sehatku bisa saja kacau.

"Sakura, kenapa melamun?"

Hinata menggoyangkan tanganku.

"Eh? Gomen..gomen.. aku hanya senang melihatmu makan lahap. Oh ya setelah ini mau ke kuil sebentar?"

"Semasa sekolah sampai sekarang saja kau masih suka sekali dengan kuil, tidak bosan?"

"Kenapa tidak? sebagian jiwaku ada disana."

"Aku sudah selesai.."

Melihat Hinata melahap suapan terakhirnya membuatku semakin canggung, makananku saja tak bisa ku habiskan karena rasa tegang yang menghantui ini, apakah aku benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini?

Ahh.. benar kata Naruto, aku adalah seme, dan aku harus bertindak seperti seorang seme yang baik, tidak akan ku sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Tidak habis?"

"Aku kenyang, langsung ke kuil saja bagaimana?"

"Boleh.."

Niat awalku adalah makan dan berbincang-bincang hal romantis denganya, tapi rasanya ada niat lain yang muncul di hatiku, yaitu untuk mengajaknya ke kuil dan melamarnya.

"Ayo!"

Hinata berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku bahkan juga menyilangkan tangannya pada lenganku. Rasanya kehangatan darinya benar-benar terasa. Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk memiliki Hinata seutuhnya, aku juga tidak sabar untuk membuktikan cintaku yang sebenarnya, intinya, banyak hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya.

Langkah demi langkah ku tempuh sampai di dekat kuil, ku perlambat sedikit langkahku untuk dapat merasakan kehangatan genggamannya itu, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak akan ragu, aku akan melamarnya, itu tujuan kuatku.

"Wahh. padahal masih sore, tapi pemadangannya indah sekali, tidak salah kalau ini jadi tempat favoritmu, Sakura."

"Tentu saja.."

Tanpa memotong waktuku lagi, ku ambil cincin dari sakuku dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhku. Ku tepuk pelan tubuh kekasihku ini, dan saat ia berbalik, sinar mata indahnya benar-benar menatapku dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya yang tak kalah nyaman dipandang itu.

"Hinata.."

Ku telan ludah keraguanku dan mulai berlutut dan menggenggam tangannya. Ini semua berkat tontonan sore hari rekomendasi Naruto tentang drama romantis aneh tapi berguna ini.

"Sakura? apa ini?" katanya dengan pipinya yang memerah, memberi kesan nyaman bagiku.

Dengan tegas dan memberanikan diri, aku pun berkata..

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Aku berhasil?

Aku berhasil mengatakannya dengan mulus. Bisa ku rasakan angin menghembus kami berdua dan menerbangkan beberapa bunga yang berserakkan di tanah seolah memberi kesan romantis bagiku dan Hinata. Aku senang bisa mengatakan hal ini, walau berat, setidaknya aku berhasil.

Ku rasakan tangan mulus dan hangat Hinata menggenggamku erat, walau saat ini aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak dapat sedikitpun menatap wajahnya, tapi aku tau, kalau ia sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Sakura..."

Tangan hangatnya kini menyentuh kepalaku dan mengelusnya pelan, dengan percaya dirinya aku menatap wajah orang yang ku cintai ini.

 _Are?_

Hembusan angin yang nyaman kini semakin menyerang kuat sampai rambutku terkibas kencang. Ku lihat wajah Hinata yang tidak biasa. Sangat asing dan aneh. Senyumannya tipis sekali.

Ku tatap dalam mata bulatnya itu dan melihat bibirnya bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf, Sakura."

 **TBC**

 _A/N : Sekian lama tidak update, author jadi kangen dengan para readers #plakz.._

 _Oke.. sebelumnya author mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena update yang dapat dibilang bikin readers kesal banget. Author saat ini lagi banyak kesibukan, jadi tidak sempat lanjut fanfict ini, tapi berkat dukungan dari beberapa readers yang sampai PM author nanyain kabar fanfict ini, bikin author galau banget dan memutuskan cepat update :D_

 _Jangan khawatir, selama belum ada kata 'Completed', fanfict ini akan terus berjalan walau kurun waktunya tidak author janjikan, tapi pasti akan update. Kalau begitu, next_ _ **Chapter 8**_ _, ditunggu yah :D_

 _Terima kasih.._


End file.
